Jealous Freaks
by riaam
Summary: What can happen when a maid, crazy for love and a Viscount crazy for power, unit agains Clarisse and Joseph?
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based on the charaters from the movie The Princess Diaries and The Princess Diaries 2, which are property of Meg Calbot and Disney.**

 **I made no monetary gain from this story.**

 **This is my first storie so please, review and let me know your opinion.**

 **Thank you so much.**

Autumn arrived in Genovia. Leaves and ground alike were tinted in tones of red and brown as the eyes of an inattentive tourist rested on a palace that seemed like it was taken from a fairy tale. The Mediterranean breeze fills the air of salt and one was to close his eyes and listen with care, the night allows you to hear voices of times past playing with your mind.

Alice stopped for a moment to look at the palace. In her head, the image of Joseph lifting her from the ground, holding her with the utmost care in his arms flashed time and time again. His rough voice and sweet eyes make her tremble with pleasure every time she thought of him. She was completely in love. And he loved her back. Such love was what drove her to find work in the palace. Her father worked in the parliament and it wasn't easy to get in…

For about a month Alice kept discreet. Hearing, watching, assuring she was available for any task that needed to be done, even more if the task allowed her to be near the Head of Security, the magnificent man in black. It was impossible not to dream while awake with the queen's bodyguard, with his muscled, well defined thighs and the chest chiseled with countless hours in the gym. Alice was almost forty years old, black hair and green eyes, a good body that smelled of vanilla. It made the crudest of men fall to her feet. Joseph couldn't avoid looking out the corner of his eye every time she passed near him. But that's all it was, the normal eyes of a man that wasn't blind.

One afternoon, when Joseph was leaving the office, Alice passed so near him that it forced him to stop so he wouldn't trip over her.

-"Sorry, Joseph, sometimes I'm very distracted."-She said while subtly looking at him with the smile of a teenager caught looking at the object of her desire.

-"It's okay, no one got hurt and that's what matters!"

Joseph smiled and got ready to continue headed to the queen's room. Alice took 2 steps backwards, putting herself right in his way.

-"Joseph, I want to thank you. The way you welcomed me in the palace…"-she said in a rough, hot voice while her hands traced his toned chest.

Joseph grabbed her hands and gently pushed her away.

-"There is no need to thank me. It's normal to do such a thing. Now, if you'll excuse me, duty calls."

Joseph continued on his way without looking back. Alice was completely angry. How was it possible for him to refuse her? She couldn't let it stay like this.

Joseph smiled, amused. He still had it in himself to attract younger women. Neither did such a thought crossed his mind again nor would he tell Clarisse.

Two gentle touches on the door removed Clarisse from her thoughts. Mia was back in Genovia and she couldn't be happier. She put the tea cup back on the table and sat back in the couch, losing her eyes in the flames of the fireplace. Joseph was coming. She felt him. He was so deep on her heart that they were able to feel each other's presence. Their chemistry was unquestionable. How much longer would she be able to hide their feeling from the others? How much longer could the love she felt for her bodyguard remain hidden?

-"Come in"

-"Good afternoon, Your Majesty. I require a few minutes to discuss a subject of maximum importance."- He said, grabbing her hand and kissing it.

-"Clarisse, Joseph! What's wrong? Where did this "Your Majesty" come from?"-She said, setting herself right on the couch. She pointed to the seat near her and said-"Have a seat."

"Clarisse?"- Joseph turned towards her and grabbed her hands. "In less than a year Mia will take the crown. Sometimes I think I won't be able to have you away from me much longer…"

"Joseph… I…"-This is going to be a complicated conversation, she thought.

"Clarisse, let me speak, please. There is no one in this world that completes me more than you do. Opening this door every day and seeing that smile, those wonderful blue eyes is enough to get me full of life. Putting my arms around your waist and losing my lips in yours gives me the pleasure of making every other man envious. I love feeling your breathing on my neck, your forehead on my shoulder, your arms around mine… You make me the happiest man alive, you make me feel like I can do anything. And every time you let me get lost on your body, everything becomes clear. My world is reborn and waiting for you is the most nature thing in the world. I love you from the bottom of my heart. I desperately want you and I am ready to wait as long as it takes to make you my wife."

Clarisse couldn't contain her tears. Joseph rose from the couch, gently pulled her towards himself and grabbed by the waist without breaking eye contact. A hand climbed up her body, gently caressing her chest, her neck, her head. It was impossible to resist her smile. Their lips touched, smoothly, delicately. His tongue played with her lips, teasing her, exciting her. Clarisse locked her arms around his neck, drawing him forever closer. That kiss was so intense, so deep, and so strong they only stopped to catch their breaths.

"And I am very lucky. I hear others sighing for you, I see the way they look at you. And yet, I'm the one that has you"

This said they kissed again. Joseph's hand ran along her back, pulling her closer and closer, wanting to melt into one another. Clarisse felt insane and excited.

"I can't wait until the day I have you for myself in the light of day, without fear, without obligations, without obstacles. I love you, Joseph."

The sound of the telephone broke the head that flooded the room, releasing them from that embrace that would lead to much, much more. Clarisse kissed him again as they parted from the hug.

"Let me pick this up, dear."

He looked at her with desperation in his eyes. "Damn, woman. You're kill me"

"But of course, Prime Minister. Give me ten minutes and we'll meet in my office."

Clarisse put down the phone and awaited a few seconds in an attempt to regain her composure. Her eyes were now filled with fear. Arthur Mabrey is a worthy opponent. Her eyes looked at Joseph and she sat with her back on his chest. His arms were now around her waist. Her perfume had calmed him down. It always did, even more than a bottle of champagne. The heat of her body clouded his senses and only the good memories were allowed.

"Is there something wrong?"-He asked while slowly joining his lips with her's.

"Come with me to my office, please. The Prime Minister is requesting an urgent meeting…"-She said without being able to hide her worries.

He slowly got back on his feet and pulled her towards himself, wrapping her in a hug.

"Then let's go, honey. I'm always here."

She smiled and they parted from the hug. "Let's see what it is this time."

"I BEG YOUR PARDON? No, no, no. Absolutely not!"

Clarisse was angry beyond belief. Walking around in her office, trying to regain her calm.

"This is another of Viscount Mabrey's silly ideas. There is no way the Parliament will agree. However, I didn't want to not warn you, Mam"

"This is my house and I will not allow anyone to control my life. Or Princess Amelia's. Prime Minister, I appreciate your dedication and non-wavering support to the Rinaldi. I'm very grateful."

Clarisse return to her desk and put her hand towards the Prime Minister in a very clear signal that the meeting was over and awaited for him to kiss her hand to say goodbye. Joseph awaited by the window, standing. He was fully aware of what was coming. She was done with conversations and very angry.

When the prime minister left he didn't fully close the door. Alice would pass by and listen.

"Honey, please, calm down."

"Don't ask me to calm down, Joseph. Just who does he think he is? How can he dare to do such a thing?"

"Go rest a bit, please. I'll have Charlotte reschedule everything and you can rest during the afternoon. I'll have some tea served to your room."

"You are always ready for me, Joseph. How I wish I could make it up for you…"

"The time is almost here, my dear. Now all that matters is you calming down and getting ready for war. Come here."

Joseph pulled her towards himself and they hugged. His hands rubbing her back made her feel protected. "Feels so good, Joseph."

Alice listen and was horrified. The queen was hitting on Joseph? On her Joseph?! There was no way she would let this happened.

That night, on her room, Alice carefully scratched the queen's image on every photo where she was present. On the dresser were six frames with pictures of Joseph, on the bedside table there was one she managed to take while he had his torso naked in the gym. However, and even scarier, the wall on the right side of her bed was covered with his pictures.

"She won't take you from my, my love."- She said, kissing one of his images, squeezing it strongly to her chest.

"She won't. Bitch. Who does she think she is?! I'll take care of you, my love."

A strong smell of incense filled the room. Never had a brunette looked so terrifying. Her plan was about to be set in motion.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is based on the charaters from the movie The Princess Diaries and The Princess Diaries 2, which are property of Meg Calbot and Disney.**

 **I made no monetary gain from this story.**

 **This is my first storie so please, review and let me know your opinion.**

 **Thank you so much.**

When Charlotte entered the office, Clarisse was already sitting at her desk. Joseph was standing by the window, looking at the gardens…

"Your Majesty, is there anything you need?"-Charlotte thought the angry, tired look of the queen was strange and waited until the queen told her what was going on. Clarisse rose and neared the fireplace.

"The Viscount wants the Parliament to approve a motion stating that there should always be a member of the Congress, himself, near my granddaughter to follow her progresses in her studies! How dare her question me?! Supervise me?!"-Clarisse fixed her coat and straightened her head.-"He doesn't know me! If he thinks he can move here, with such a nonsensical premise, and control the palace's activities, he is wrong. Very wrong. Charlotte, please, cancel everything I have for the rest of the day. I'll be in my chambers, I'm exhausted."

"Would you like for me to send for some tea?"-Asked Charlotte while starting to mark off the queen's appointments.

"Yes, thank you, dear. Joseph, would you please accompany me?"

"Of course, Your Majesty!"

Joseph opened the office's door and awaited for her to pass. He loved feeling her perfume. After inhaling deeply, he closed the door and followed her, always 2 steps behind. They walked silently, only the sound of her heels could be heard on the wooden floor. The guards opened the doors of the room and they both went in. When these closed, Joseph neared the queen and hugged her, kissing her forehead.

"The Parliament won't approve such a silly thing, my dear. And if they do, I'll always be here and won't let that idiot get near you!"

Clarisse put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"What angers me more is thinking about having an outsider in the middle of our family. It's already difficult to find time to be with you, with him here it'll be near impossible. Such a secret relation pains me, but I know I'm the one that's keeping it like this"

Joseph caressed her back and squeezed her tighter.

"Everything will be alright, believe me!"

A slight touch on the door broke them apart. Olivia entered the room with the tea and left it on the table.

"Is there anything else you need, Your Majesty?"

"No, Olivia, thank you. I'll be having dinner in my room today."

Olivia left and Clarisse sat down and grabbed a cup of tea.

"Do you want some tea, Joseph?"

"No, dear, thank you. I'll let you rest and head to the security office to speak with Shades. There are some things I need to talk to him about…"

He kissed her forehead.

"But… I was thinking about walking for a bit with Maurice…"

"Try to rest, dear. This viscount nonsense disturbed you. I won't take long. Shall we have dinner together?"-Said Joseph as he headed for the door.

"Yes, of course."

Clarisse smiled but she felt uncomfortable. It was as if she felt he wanted to leave her side. She looked at him until the door closed but didn't think about it anymore. Maurice came near her and sat by her legs, waiting to be taken for a walk.

"We'll go in a second, Maurice."

After saying this, she pat Maurice's head.

Joseph entered the office and sat in front of Shades.

"Morning, Boss. Is there something wrong?"

Shades found it strange that his boss had simply taken a seat in silence. It was out of character.

"Shades, the queen is very tired and needs a few days of rest. I'm thinking about a trip to the Alps for a couple days."

"Of course. What staff shall accompany the queen?"

"Me. I found a Challet that I will rent under my own name so as to hide the queen's presence from there. It's also a very isolate place, very hard to find journalists or simply other people."

"Isn't that too risky? We can put a team with five or six guards in the Challet and…"

"No. It'll be three or four days only. A team will fully scout the area but then return to the palace. In a short while we'll meet to discuss the itinerary. Now I'll speak with Charlotte to reorganize Your Majesty's schedule."

Joseph was headed towards Clarisse's office when he stopped near a window, watching her. Maurice jumped ahead of her, happy with his little walk and Clarisse enjoyed the warm afternoon sun while walking around the garden. The smell of roses always made her smile. She felt Joseph's gaze on her. So many years near one another made an extra sense grow on them. They didn't need words to speak, they didn't need to be close to one another to feel each other. They developed such a strong bond that it was impossible for them to be apart. How much time had it passed since they fell in love? Neither knew. They only knew that their feelings were timeless, stronger than the obstacles that kept the relationship in the shadows.

Clarisse, feeling Joseph's gaze, quickly turned. She saw him on the window of the first floor and smiled. That gaze calmed her, filled her with heat and desire. And she continued looking as she saw Alice get far TOO CLOSE to Joseph.

"How nice to see you here, Joseph"-Alice said nearly hugging him, fully aware that Clarisse was watching them.

"Do you need anything, Alice?"

"I wanted to tell you I understand why you want to be discreet."

After saying this she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Clarisse felt like she was passing out. Her strength had abandoned her. She looked down and returned to her room.

Joseph had been caught completely by surprise. She grabbed her hands and pushed her away, angry.

"What is this? Are you insane?!"

Joseph looked out the window and saw Clarisse returning to the palace. She had seen it. He panicked.

"But Joseph, we're alone…"

As Alice said this, Joseph could only angrily reply:

"Alice, please, what is this nonsense? Step back, please."

"But you… I know you love me! And I understand that you might want to be discreet. I understand you, my love. I can see very well the way you look at me…"-She said in a seductive voice.

"Don't call me that. I don't look at you in any way that's different from anyone else. Don't ever kiss me again."

He turned his back on her and ran to Clarisse's room. Being the Head Of Security he was able to have the guards leave, for he knew this would be everything but a pacific argument.

Joseph opened the door and entered the room, only to close it and await her words before moving further. Clarisse knew very well he was in the room. Tears silently ran down her face, her voice in too much pain to speak.

Deciding to take the first step, he went in, saying only her name. Alice was mad, that was the only reason, and he wasn't at fault at all! Now very close to her back, his hands touched her shoulders.

"Clarisse, dear-"

"Don't ever touch me again."

Her voice cold as ice, burdened with pain and anger. She looked into his eyes.

"DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!"

"Clarisse, wait, this is madness, I have no idea why she did that. I never-"

As he said this, he went to touch her, but she went back without looking at him.

"Leave. I always knew you were quite a lady's man, but I thought that was in the past…"

"And it was in the past. It is past. Clarisse, you know very well that from the moment I saw you until this moment I have never been with anyone else!"

"No, I don't. You want me to believe that that young lady that just so happens to be incredibly beautiful and interesting kissed out of nowhere? That she put her arms around your neck and pushed herself against you just because she felt like it? Don't mock me Joseph. At least respect my intelligence and leave!"

"No, you must listen to me, my love…"

"I don't want to, I don't have to. My God how could I have been so naïve? How did I not see it before? It's obvious that a man like you wouldn't keep a chastity vow because of me. Of course your desires and needs had to be met somehow. I feel embarrassed for thinking I could still compete against younger women. I feel ridiculous!"

Clarisse couldn't hold back nor her tears nor her pained voice.

"Don't say that! I don't have nor had anyone else. I only want you, my love. You are the prettiest woman I've ever seen."

As Joseph tried to get close to her, she ran out of the room without looking back.

For a few moments Joseph could only mutter her name. He didn't know what to do. How could her show her that it was all a misunderstanding? The sound of her heels scared him. Him and all the staff in that wing. The queen was running. And queen's never runs. Something must had happened. Alice was in the kitchen and was barely able to disguise the smile when Miss Kont, the housekeeper walked in scared.

"Something very bad happened, I'm sure. The Queen just passed by running." No one was able to hide their worries. Not only was she loved by her people, but also by the palace staff. Everyone that wasn't Alice had a genuine affection for the monarch.

Joseph left the room and tried to reach Clarisse but without success. He met Shades. It was much easier to track her using the security cameras. He wanted to avoid the employees starting rumors about them so he stopped chasing her on foot.

"Boss, what the hell happened?"

Shades watched everything and he knew that very moment Joseph was in deep trouble. Both he and Charlotte were suspicious that Joseph and the queen had something more than friendship, but they never allowed it to show.

"Where is the Queen? Find her. Now!"

Joseph was very angry and nervous. He couldn't imagine Clarisse alone and suffering… Even worst because he was at fault.

"She's almost at the stables."

Without another word Joseph left the room to go find the queen.


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is based on the charaters from the movie The Princess Diaries and The Princess Diaries 2, which are property of Meg Calbot and Disney.**

 **I made no monetary gain from this story.**

 **This is my first storie so please, review and let me know your opinion.**

 **Thank you so much.**

When Joseph arrived at the stables, Clarisse was already gone.

"Damn, how stubborn. That woman's going to kill me."

Thinking this Joseph grabbed a horse and rode after her. His first stop was a windmill on top of a hill. Clarisse liked the calm that the sound of the wind pushing the thick cloth of the paddles of the windmill brought her. But the windmill was empty. He went down the river and entered a small forest. He stopped often in an attempt to listen to the hooves of the other horse but without any luck. A strange feeling started to invade his stomach. Just where is she?

"Boss?"

Shades was on the communication system on his ear.

"Yes?"

"Her Majesty has already returned to the palace. Seen as I didn't see you I thought about warning you…"

"Thank you, Shades."

With a sigh of relief, Joseph returned to the palace as fast as he could.

Clarisse entered the kitchen looking for Olivia and all the staff turned towards her and bowed. Alice couldn't hide her triumphant smile. Clarisse thought about firing her right then and there but that would lead to a massive spreading of rumors. She could already see the headlines in tomorrow's papers. "Beautiful maid unemployed because of the queen's jealousy!". Clarisse passed very close to Alice. So close that they almost touched. The oldest staff noticed the interactions between the two and thought something was wrong. Very wrong.

"Olivia, I'll be having dinner in my room. Please send Charlotte. Good night everyone."

"Good night, Your Majesty."

Clarisse left without talking to everyone. The room stayed silent for a while. The queen was sad and everyone knew it.

After a while, Pamela spoke without holding back her anger.

"It's Alice's fault. She's been hitting on Joseph. Why are you doing that?"

"What?"

Olivia verbalized what everyone else was thinking at the time. Alice then spoke, overjoyed. To her, she would be feeling his lips and his touch soon, for the seed of doubt was already planted.

"That's nobody's business but my own. My relationship with Joseph is private and doesn't concern any of you."

"Are you a complete idiot? You and Joseph? Let me laugh. That would only happened in your dreams, and even there it would be hard!"

"All this commotion just because he couldn't hold and kissed in front of the window? I think you are just jealous."

She was getting ready to leave the kitchen when Charlotte entered.

"Say that again.

Alice was now being grabbed by Charlotte. Shaking her off, Alice said as she was leaving:

"Let me go, I don't have to explain anything."

Olivia tried to explain what little she knew to Charlotte but as soon as she heard a bit she went to meet Shades right away. He must have known what was happening.

"I saw her get close to Joseph, say something to him and then kiss him. And I think the Queen saw… She returned to the palace and then went to the stables running. RUNNING! I never saw the Queen run. When she came back, she entered the kitchen and that snake Alice greeted her with a big smile. Her Majesty has already returned to her room and she doesn't seem to be that well. Joseph followed her but he's on his way back now."

"I'm going to see the Queen. This is going to be very bad."

But when Charlotte was getting ready to leave, Clarisse walked in, causing pure chaos as no one knew what to do. They rose to their feet and bowed. Shades couldn't look her in the eye, she was the queen but Joseph was his friend and he didn't know what to do.

"Shades, I want to speak with you… in private. Charlotte, you can stay."

The men present in the room quickly left, leaving only the three.

"Starting now my new bodyguard will be Robert."

"But Your Majesty…"

Shades was speechless.

"I am not asking. This is an order. Please inform the Head of Security about the change. Charlotte, dear, all security meetings will now be with you. I know I'm pushing it but…"

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"Send Robert now to my office Shades. I don't want any interruptions."

Clarisse left. They looked at each other and took a deep breath. Robert was a forty-five year old man, slightly taller than Joseph, tanned, muscled, dark hair and almost black eyes. Nearly every woman in the palace whispered when he passed but he stayed single, as far as public knowledge goes. Joseph knew he had a crush on the Queen, so when Shades told him about the Queen's decision he nearly had a heart attack.

"SHE DID WHAT?!"

"Well, boss… I don't know what to say, I only followed orders…"

"Of course, Shades."

Joseph was mad with anger. He had to be able to explain that it was nothing but a misunderstanding.

During the next three weeks he was never able to talk with Clarisse. He spent his time in his office checking her in the monitors. Monitoring Robert's advances. The little jokes, the smiles… Robert was Clarisse's shadow. He followed her everywhere minus her chambers.

On afternoon Clarisse ran an art exposition, whose objective was fund raising for Princess Mia's orphanage. Once again, Joseph sat in the office, watching everything from his monitor. At the end of the venue, Robert placed his hands on the lower part of the queen's back. This was caught on camera by the cameraman present. Joseph spat his coffee and thought to himself that was enough and left.

When the queen and Robert arrived at the top of the stairway on the first floor Joseph grabbed Robert by the shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"If you touch her ever again I'll kill you. Not even a single finger. Don't get close to her unless it's to take a bullet. If you do, I'll kill you!"

Clarisse ran and grabbed him.

"Joseph, please, stop!"

Joseph let Robert go, turned towards the Queen, grabbed her arm and said "Your Majesty, please accompany me." as he took her into her office.


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is based on the charaters from the movie The Princess Diaries and The Princess Diaries 2, which are property of Meg Calbot and Disney.**

 **I made no monetary gain from this story.**

 **This is my first storie so please, review and let me know your opinion.**

 **Thank you so much.**

Clarisse entered the office, followed by Joseph. He firmly pushed the door shut before turning towards her.

"Don't you ever, ever do this again! Do you understand?" Clarisse walked away from him but he's getting closer…

"You are driving me insane, out of my mind, Clarisse! It was Alice that kissed me! Why don't you believe me? Why? And why Robert?!"

"He's a gentleman! And I need a bodyguard. One that doesn't kiss the maids… I trusted you… With my life! I gave you my soul! I shared my secrets with you… I shared my bed… I gave myself to you and you betrayed me! How could you?! I gave you my heart… I loved you… And you betrayed me!"

Joseph calls Shades

"Yes, Boss?"

"Shades, I'm with the queen in her office and I don't want to be interrupted. No one enters this room. And I mean no one, not even the boy scout!"

Shades gasps.

"Yes, Sir."

"Clarisse, please, I'm your Head of Security, there is no need for a bodyguard…"

She looked at him.

"And why not? Besides, he's charming, has a lovely laugh, he's a good listener, never leaves me alone, has a soft hand, makes me feel wanted, desired…"

It was too much. He couldn't take it anymore.

With a jump, he was near her, one hand round her waist and the other on her neck… Clarisse could't move… He looked into her eyes and kissed her. The tip of his tongue, slid along her mouth, pressing for entrance… Joseph fingers rose from the neck to the hair. He pulled her head slightly backwards… his lips kissed her neck… He pulled her closer to him… she allowed herself a soft moan and closed her eyes… she shiver when Joseph's lips touched her… they are so aroused… He began unbuttoning her blouse… Clarisse could not think… just feel… Her nail around his shoulders, make him shiver… His hand caressed the ample flesh of her breast… His hungry mouth was captured her breasts… sucking, nipping, licking… driving her insane of pleasure…

"Joseph… I…"

"Clarisse… I want you so badly right now! I love you" He kissed her again, but now more passionate, with hunger… She is trying to unbuttoning his shirt but the hurry makes her clumsy… She's remembered each touch, each kiss, each caress…

His hand slid along her thigh and lifted until her knee was at his waist… He pulled her skirt up, grabbed her around the waist and rose her until her legs get around his hips… Clarisse never felt this way before.

"Joseph…" The way she's whisper his name, fill it with desire. He leaned against the wall… His tongue play with her warm skin, down to her hard nipples… Clarisse just want to scream his name and bit her lower lip… He grabbed her bottom and lay her on top of the writing desk. She just look at him… gasping… Gently, he took of her panty's… she sat down on the desk, his legs between her legs… One arm around her upper body, pulling her again against him…

Joseph can't take it any more… he want feel her… want make love with her, want feel him inside her…

"Clarisse… Please…"

"I want you, Joseph!" And he began to move into her…

"Joseph… It's… So good… I… Ho God…" She can't speak… she´s so excited…

"You're mine, Clarisse! Just mine" And start to move faster…

"You're mine. I can't imagine someone to touch you… I want you! Your body, your heart, your soul… I want all of you" He moved faster and harder…

"Yes, Joseph… I am! And you're mine too! I… I can't… Joseph… I can't take it any more… Ho God… This is so good…

Joseph helped her button up her shirt, passed his hands through her hair in an attempt to fix it. Clarisse hugged him and smiled.

"I'm sorry. I'm old enough to not be jealous but I can't help it." He gave her a hug and kissed her forehead.

"I understand. And I'm not the right person to talk about jealousy. If Robert touched you again he won't reach retirement."

"He hasn't done anything. I only said those things to anger you."

"He touched your back. I saw. And I saw the smiles and advances. Clarisse, he can't remain as your bodyguard or I won't be held responsible for my actions. I'll do anything you want, but I need you back. I need you, my dear!" Joseph kissed her again without allowing her to answer.

Shades remained still a few steps away from the door. First he thought that their conversation would end terribly, but then he noticed it was going _very well_ and took a step back. After all, they would need some privacy… Alice got close to him.

"Shades, do you know where I can find Joseph?" He looked at her through the corner of his eye. She was a slithering snake, but a very pretty one.

"It's not your job in the palace to worry about security."

"What I have to take care with Joseph is private, do you have any problems with that?!" said Alice getting closer to him.

The office door suddenly opened and Clarisse emerged from the inside, being face to face with Alice. She is looking at the queen with a challenging glare and smiles when Joseph leaves the office. Clarisse feels very awkward and doesn't know what to do. Shades looks at Joseph much in the same way. Robert closes in to accompany the queen but Joseph stops him.

'You may return to the office, Robert. I'll escort the queen.'

'But that is my job…' Robert didn't want to leave the queen… Not now that things were headed his way… Alice tried to get closer.

"Joseph…" she said, nearing Clarisse.

"Don't you dare get any closer to me or Her Majesty. If you want to keep your job, I suggest you learn your place. I don't know you, I don't want to know you and I don't want you to touch me again. Are we clear?" Without waiting for an answer, Joseph placed his hand on the queen's back and led her.

'Shall we go, Your Majesty?' Clarisse looked at him and in a gesture as normal as one would drink water, stroke his cheek and smiled.

"Thank you, Joseph." Clarisse maintained her smile. Joseph had left a clear message that she owned his heard and there were no openings. Alice was just another woman to him.

But Alice nearly exploded with anger when she saw the queen put her hand on his Cheek. It felt like a dagger had just gone through her heart. Clarisse had to leave. There was no other way. Joseph might be sad for some days but she would know how to make him forget. She took a deep breath and clenched her fists. She had to calm down, she couldn't throw everything away.

"Step away from Joseph, Alice. If you insist in this nonsense you'll be as hated in the palace as Viscount Mabrey."

"The Viscount? Why? He is a distinct man…"

"Distinct? He is but a snake craving or the throne and nothing else!"

In Alice's deturped mind new ideas were being born. The Viscount would make an amazing ally!


	5. Chapter 5

**This story is based on the charaters from the movie The Princess Diaries and The Princess Diaries 2, which are property of Meg Calbot and Disney.**

 **I made no monetary gain from this story.**

 **This is my first storie so please, review and let me know your opinion.**

 **Thank you so much.**

On the next day, Clarisse woke up and sat on the bed, when suddenly… The room was darker than usual, different furniture, different sheets… Joseph by her side… And she was naked. She pulled the sheets to her chest and attempted to remember the events of last night. As she did so, butterflies formed on her belly.

"Joseph, wake up, please."

"Hello, baby." He said, stretching on the bed and pulling her closer to himself.

"Joseph stop. We are in your room! How do I leave? My god, what nonsense! How did I do such a thing?"

Joseph sat on the bed, mildly disorientated with her words. He looked at the clock and there were 8 minutes until the maids entered the queen's room and discovered that she hadn't slept there.

Clarisse started getting dressed as fast as possible, without looking at Joseph who, desolate, was also putting on underwear and a robe.

"Relax Clarisse, It's not the end of the world. Not to mention that the people in the palace are trustworthy. Don't be like that. And if they say that you slept with me what would be the problem? Not to mention I still haven't gotten my morning kiss." He drew closer

"What's the problem?! None whatsoever! I mean, it must be great for you! Must be amazing for your ego and the other guards will respect you even more! Wow, the Boss took the queen for a ride!" She was angry and still disorientated.

"Clarisse, how silly. You know that won't happened. I…"

"You what? We agreed to keep this a secret until Mia's crowning ceremony, you told me you'd wake me up an hour before…"

"Sorry, I love watching you sleep. And I ended up getting distracted with the time…"

"WHAT? You did this on purpose?! How could you?" Without buttoning her coat, shoes in hand, she slammed the door as she left. When she was entering her room Olivia was leaving.

"Your Majesty, you are here! I was so afraid that something might have happened to you when I didn't see you."

"All is well, Olivia. Now, please leave me alone and come back in an hour. And not a single word, please."

Olivia and Pamela nodded, bowed, and left. Clarisse threw her shoes on the floor and entered the bathroom. Water now running, she entered the bath. Leaning against the wall she allowed the tears to mix with the bath water.

"I'm sorry, Joseph… I'm such an idiot…" Her jealousy the past weeks and Alice's smile the day before had affected her more than expected. However that wasn't an excuse for the words she had said to Joseph. He didn't deserve it, not a single one.

On his room, Joseph was trying to understand why Clarisse woke up so suddenly and so cold. He would do everything to protect her, never putting her in harm's way. He was ready to give his life for her without a second thought. How could she think he had done this on purpose? It's been a long time since he felt this hurt. But work is work and he would continue to fulfill his duties like he had done until this day. He passed by her room's door without stopping. Moments after he was in the kitchen. Olivia looked him sideways with a disguised smile.

"Good morning, Joseph. Did you sleep well?" Olivia couldn't avoid it and giggled a bit.

"I did, thanks. But please, I'm not in the mood for jokes."

Shades entered the room.

"Good morning, Boss. Do you know anything else about the trip to the Challet on the Alps?" Joseph looked at him with a serious expression.

"No. We'll talk about it later, Shades." Alice was about to enter the kitchen but stopped so she could listen in on the conversation. Joseph leaves the kitchen and almost collides with her but keeps walking without as much as looking at her.

"What's up with him?" Shades asked Olivia.

"I think it has something to do with the queen. But I won't even try to guess…"

Clarisse only left the room near nine. She didn't know how to deal with Joseph. She was embarrassed for her words. She felt that she needed to fix what she had done, but didn't know how to. Not to mention, strangely, Joseph wasn't waiting for her by the door today. Such emptiness, such void. How lonely. And it was her fault, nobody else's. But he was also being stubborn. He had to understand that being a queen is full of responsibilities. She has a duty with her people, with her granddaughter. Things aren't as simple as he thinks.

Clarisse tried to push away the thoughts of Joseph. Head raised, jacket fixed, headed to the office. The rest of the morning was pure chaos. A never ending, ever growing pile of papers to sign, an important decision about a law and tons of rescheduling had to be done.

"Charlotte, dear, could you bring me some tea? I need a break, my head isn't what it used to be…" Said Clarisse, putting down her pen and massaging her head.

"Of course, Your Majesty."

Charlotte put down the clipboard and left the office. Clarisse went to the window hoping to find Joseph but he wasn't there. Four days later she still hadn't seen him again. That afternoon Clarisse had to move the Prius for an inauguration. Her beat was beating uncontrollably just thinking about seeing Joseph again. When she left her room, Shades and Anthony awaited her.

"Good afternoon, gentleman. Is there anything wrong with Joseph?" She asked, not wanting to appear interested.

"No, Your Majesty. Joseph is currently making some changes in the computer system…" Shades was looking down. His voice was now a whisper. He knew that the queen wouldn't believe a single word and he had no idea of what to do.

"Very well then. Shall we get going?" She left. Both guards accompanied her in silence, two steps behind her. Shades, without meaning to, was admiring her body. Hips, legs, hair, neck, everything. Even the perfume, my god how good did it smell. One wouldn't believe she was the grandmother of the princess. How he understood Joseph. All the time spent with her, touching her, smelling her… Wake up, Shades! You'll get into trouble! Boss will kill you without a moment of hesitation! This was going on in Shades' mind. When they got to the limo, Shades opened the door, and because he was second in command, only answering Joseph, sat on the back, in front of the queen.

"Is everything alright, Shades? You seem strange…" Clarisse was truthfully worried.

"Everything is great, Your Majesty. It's just a lot of responsibility to accompany you. If anything happens, Joseph will kill me, he really worries about you."

"Oh Shades, a computer program is more important than me…" Clarisse regretted having spoken immediately. She shouldn't have said that.

"I'm sorry, Shades. Forget what I just said. It was a meaning nonsense."

Shades was visibly disturbed, but after a few minutes he had to speak.

"Your Majesty, I'm terribly sorry for my next words, but Joseph truly worries about you. He may seem rough and cold sometimes, but he really worries."

Clarisse smiled and looked out the window. She definitely didn't want to have that conversation. Shades understood that and kept quiet for the rest of the trip. The return trip was two hours later and was done in complete silence.

This was ridiculous, thought Clarisse. Joseph was her best friend, her confident, her lover. Four days without his voices, his lips, his touch… This time it was her turn to act.

Knowing Joseph and the queen were angry at one another, Alice went back to charge. "Joseph, please, we need to talk." She said, with her eyes low in the security room.

"No, we do not. Alice, leave, please." Said Joseph, without ever getting too close. She was trying to show a humble, sorry attitude.

"I had it all wrong, Joseph. I'm sorry, please excuse me. I thought you liked me. I feel so ashamed…" her hands were now on her face as she pretended to cry.

"Let's forget the issue. It was a misunderstanding and there is no need to mention it again."

Joseph saw that the queen was coming to the security room. He didn't want any further ways of things getting messy. He needed Alice away from there, now.

"Can I ask for a hug and your forgiveness?" Asked Alice, getting closer.

"No need. It's water under the bridge. Now leave, please."

"But, Joseph…" Too late. The queen was by the door. When Alice saw her, she dropped to her knees in front of her.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty. It was all a misunderstanding. I thought that Joseph was in love with me. Forgive me, I beg of you. I never intended to hurt you, Your Majesty." She stayed on her knees, pretending to cry. Joseph was dumbfounded, Clarisse, however, kept her cold stare.

"Hurt me? That could hardly happened so I don't understand your words. And you can raise yourself, please. I'm too old to believe some types of tears." Keeping her tone of voice, "Joseph, I want to talk to you on my office, please."

Alice was borderline mental. Her plan was failing!

Joseph left behind her. When they went into the office he closed the door slowly and waited.

"Joseph, have a seat, please."

"I'd rather stand, if you don't mind, Your Majesty."

Clarisse raised herself again and went near him.

"Joseph, please forgive me. I'm not sure what was going through my head at that point. I was scared... I don't know…" Joseph was standing by the fireplace with his hand behind his back. Clarisse got close to him and put her hands on his chest.

"You don't need to excuse yourself, Your Majesty. I know very well what my place is."

"Joseph, please. I know I was rude and unfair to you, but I'm asking for you to forgive me, from the bottom of my heart. I love you and you know that's true. And you know that we need to keep this secret until Mia


	6. Chapter 5-1

**This story is based on the charaters from the movie The Princess Diaries and The Princess Diaries 2, which are property of Meg Calbot and Disney.**

 **I made no monetary gain from this story.**

 **This is my first storie so please, review and let me know your opinion.**

 **Thank you so much.**

 **I'm so sorry, I forgot to copy the rest of chapter 5 and, when I uploaded it was incomplete.**

 **Thank you so much to a gest and especially to WildMeiLing. And thank you so much for your support, dear!**

"Joseph, please forgive me. I'm not sure what was going through my head at that point. I was scared... I don't know…" Joseph was standing by the fireplace with his hand behind his back. Clarisse got close to him and put her hands on his chest.

"You don't need to excuse yourself, Your Majesty. I know very well what my place is."

"Joseph, please. I know I was rude and unfair to you, but I'm asking for you to forgive me, from the bottom of my heart. I love you and you know that's true. And you know that we need to keep this secret until Mia becomes the new queen. Don't push me away from you, Joseph. I can't live without you. I can't stand loneliness… Forgive me, please… I love you!"

"Joseph hugged her by the waist and kissed her passionately. She put her arms around his neck and gave back the kiss, with more passion, with more need.

"You'll kill me woman. One of these days you'll kill me…" Joseph smiled, sat on the couch, pulled her on his lap and hugged her.

"Let's go to the Alps, four days… just the two of us. Shades have made the check on the chalet and there's no one around in miles… All of this is driving mecrazy, Clarisse! I need you so much. I love you so much!"

Slowly she move up and reach the door… and locked. He smile at her… without a word, she stood in front of him, bent over and kissed him, slowly, the tip of her tongue, playing with his lips made him moan… Joseph closed his eyes and allowed to feel her fingers on his chest while she's unbuttoning his shirt, revealing the muscled chest.

"Oh God, Clarisse…" he try to reach her blouse but she's turned away and smile…

"Don't…"

"Clarisse…" he whispered "I want you! Please… right now!"

They are aroused… completely, full of desire… Pure madness… She began to unbuttoning her blouse… and let her fall over her shoulders.

His mouth was dry, the only thing he want is her, touch her skin, smell her, taste her…

"You are so beautiful!"

He's hands tracing up her calf, moving around her knees, up the back of her thighs, and pulling her skirt up to her waist. And then he grabbed her bottom… without hesitations, he dropped to his knees and pulled the panties down with teeth, making her cried softly… Then he lay sweet kisses on her thighs up until he reach the center…

"Oh… Joseph… we must find a room… please… I… I think the dinner can wait…."


	7. Chapter 6

**This story is based on the charaters from the movie The Princess Diaries and The Princess Diaries 2, which are property of Meg Calbot and Disney.**

 **I made no monetary gain from this story.**

 **This is my first storie so please, review and let me know your opinion.**

 **Thank you so much.**

"Joseph, Joseph!" Charlotte entered the security room.

"Good morning, Charlotte. How hasty, why the long face?" Joseph raised an eyebrow and gave her a quizzing look.

"The queen…" Charlotte had tears in her eyes and couldn't speak.

"What's the matter, Charlotte? Where is she?" Joseph immediately raised from his desk and was now clenching her arms.

"I don't know… She's not on her room… She isn't anywhere! I can't find her…" She started to cry.

Joseph ran out the door towards the queen's bedroom. The maids were restless, they didn't know what to do or where to look. Joseph entered the room and told everyone to leave while closing the door.

He walked around the entire room, bathroom and sleeping room. Her bags were on the center, prepared for their mini-trip. Robe still present on the bed, closed closet. It just didn't make sense. Clarisse left the room barefooted and in her sleeping gown? No, it was impossible. He went back to the security room and went through last night's tapes.

"Shades, I want everyone to search for Her Majesty. Now! I want every inch searched. Thrice. Guards, security and the rest of the staff as well. I need your help too, we'll each go through half of yesterday's footage to find out what happened."

No stone was left unturned. Everyone was searching ceaselessly but alas, not even a small sign of her. Not even the tapes held any clue. Joseph was borderline mental. He called for the Prime-Minister and the Commander Officer of the police forces. Almost two hours had passed since Charlotte had told him the queen was missing and there was still no info. And the cold… Clarisse must be freezing in her gown.

"Sebastian! Commander!" Said joseph, extending his hand to each of the men entering his office. Charlotte joined them.

"Joseph, do you have any type of information? What happened? Was Her Majesty kidnapped? Did she leave? I can't understand..." Said Sebastian. The Prime-Minister was a major supporter of the royal family and a great friend of the late Prince Phillip. He cared deeply for the queen.

"I don't know, Sebastian. I think it's impossible for Her Majesty to have left alone. She was barefooted and in a night gown, nothing else… There isn't a single image, no clues, nothing." Joseph slammed his fists on the table. He felt anger taking possession of his soul and it was now being taken away. The image of Clarisse alone, in some random place, or worst, to have been kidnapped by someone… The pain in his chest wasn't going down and was clouding his judgment.

"Commander, we must initiate emergency protocol right now and handle this situation as a kidnapping. It's nigh impossible to have been something else and we don't know when it happened, and as such we must keep every possibility open. We'll start by questioning everyone that was present in the palace tonight. Someone must have heard or seen something." He was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in."

It was Alice. Joseph bit his lips so as to not shout at her and push her away.

"Joseph, my dear, I only wanted to say I'm truthfully sorry for this situation and I am fully available for everything you might need."

"Leave. Now!" Joseph was blinded by rage. How dare she talk to him like that?

"Joseph, relax, please." Charlotte was trying to calm him down. "Alice, leave, please. We'll talk later."

"I know I was wrong, miss Charlotte, but I'm really sorry. Please, question me now because I'll present my resignation and leave the palace after lunch." She started crying.

"Leave and wait outside. Don't make me repeat myself."

Sebastian looked at Joseph wondering why Alice was calling him dear. He had always thought he and the queen were in a secret relationship.

In an hour the perimeter was set on the outskirts of the palace. It was the biggest search and recover operation ever seen in Genovia.

Joseph personally question every member of the staff. Even those on vacation or enjoying a day off were called. Alice was one of the first to be questioned. She was always crying, showing herself to be very affected by the current events. When she was leaving, she turned to Joseph and tried to touch him. He immediately backed away, carrying himself to the window. Shades put himself between the two.

"Joseph, good bye. I'm sorry things didn't work out between us, dear..."

"If you call me dear every again, I'll-"Joseph was going towards her in rage. Shades grabbed him.

"Boss, she' isn't worth it!" Joseph took a deep breath, looked at her with disgusted eyes and turned to the window.

Charlotte entered the room without knocking, visibly disturbed.

"Joseph, I'm sorry but the Viscount Mabrey is outside and demands to be received by you. I told him-"The Viscount entered abruptly.

"How dare you make me wait? In the absence of Her Majesty, I'm king Robert's next of kin…" Mabrey got close to the table with an arrogant look.

"The next of kin is Princess Amelia."

"She can't command anything until she's 21, as we are both aware. Therefore, I demand to know what's happening immediately!" He punched the table.

"Viscount, who commands this country is the queen. I only need to answer her and, in this moment, to the Prime-minister. I'll ask you to, please, leave this very moment."

"How dare you?" The viscount was pale with anger.

"Guards, please escort Viscount Mabrey to his car and make sure he leave the palace.

"You'll pay for this, you worthless body-guard. You lost the queen! Or did she leave on her own foot? Ha Ha Ha"

"You…"Shades grabbed with considerable strength.

"Boss, please…" The viscount left laughing, followed by the guards.

When the Viscount left, Robert was arriving.

"Good afternoon, Robert." Said Mabrey when they crossed.

"Viscount." Answered Robert with a nod of his head.

Suddenly, something made Joseph start thinking, trying to assemble the pieces.

"Sit down, Robert." He said, closing the door when the queen's old bodyguard entered the room.

"You were in security duty tonight, right?"

"Yes, of course, Boss" Robert sat straight in the chair.

"Why did the guards by the queen's room were demobilized?

"By the queen's orders, Boss. I did not question, of course."

"And when did the queen give those orders?"

"The queen called and I gave the command. She's the boss, Boss."

Joseph continued to interrogate him for almost an hour. Something was wrong, very wrong.

A guard entered the room without notice.

"Boss, you might want to follow me right now." You could clearly see he was in a hurry.

"What's the matter? Any news on the queen? Joseph was running after him.

"No, boss, but I'm certain you won't like this…" Both descended into the ground floor, the wing where the maid's room were. Nobody knew what to do. The disappearance of the queen left everyone in a state of melancholy. Two guards guarded the entrance to one of the rooms.

"Whose room is this?" He said as he walked in, needing no answer after questioning it. It was Alice's room. Joseph looked to the walls in terror. He panicked when he saw Clarisse's pictures all scratched.

"Find Alice and bring her to me NOW!" Joseph was shaking, thinking of what could be happening to Clarisse this exact moment.

"Boss, you haven't seen everything yet…"

Mrs. Kont, the housekeeper and one of the oldest and most loyal employees was now in Alice's tub. She had been killed. The tub was red. Various cuts could be seen in the shirt. Her arms and legs all had cuts. Her face was especially bloody, with her eyes absent. Joseph could see this had been done prior to her death. He kneeled by the tub, his eyes in tears, not believing what his sight was showing him.

"My god… She must have suffered… How could… how could someone do something like this? No one touches anything in this room. No one enters this room." Joseph called shades on the headset.

"Call the Commander so he can handle this murder and warn Charlotte. I'll go talk with Mr. Kont…"

Clarisse opened her eyes, trying to ignore a strong headache. The room was so dark, the bed sheets so rough… The smell… Was it wood? Strange… She closed her eyes again… What a strange dream, she thought. She opened her eyes again. She saw the same, smelt the same. It wasn't a dream. She sat on the bed, scared.

"Good night, Your Majesty." The voice was at the end of the room, enveloped in darkness. But it was familiar. The voice without a body grew closer, until a body took form as it was now against the light.

"Alice!" Clarisse shouted. She took a deep breath and tried to recover her composure. She looked around and saw that she had no clothes and remembered she only had her night gown, so she decided to remain on the bed.

"Where am I? What does this mean?"

"This means, you bitch, that you messed with the wrong man! Joseph is mine! Not to mention you have an owner anyway!"

"Good night, my dear. Looks like your knight in shining armor doesn't have a clue about where you are. But don't worry, I'll split my time between the royal palace to rule in the tragic time of the disappearance of the queen and this wonderful hut in the Alps, where you'll be my adorable wife."

"Mabrey, you disgust me!" Clarisse was terrified.

Mabrey slapped her across the face and grabbed her hair, forcing her to look at him.

"No one will find you here. No one. Not even your pet guard, do you understand? This Challet is surrounded by guards who are loyal to me. You won't leave and nobody will enter. From now on, your only purpose in life will be to serve me!"

He threw her against the bed, looked at Alice and both left, locking the door, leaving Clarisse crying is despair.


	8. Chapter 7

**This story is based on the charaters from the movie The Princess Diaries and The Princess Diaries 2, which are property of Meg Calbot and Disney.**

 **I made no monetary gain from this story.**

 **This is my first storie so please, review and let me know your opinion.**

 **Thank you so much.**

Joseph left Alice's room and ran back to the interrogation room.

"Shades, leave!" Said Joseph, setting himself behind Robert.

"Boss, that may not be a good idea…"

"Now!" He yelled. Shades knew very well what could happened if he tried to continue this.

"Close the door and tell the guards to leave as well. This is an order." Joseph's cold, near metallic voice had Shades frozen and Robert shaking. He tried to raise from the chair but Joseph's hand fell on his shoulder, forcing him back down.

Shades followed Joseph's orders and went to l meet Charlotte. She was in the queen's office, crying.

"Shades, I'm so scared. What a horrible woman. Poor Mrs. Kont. What could she have done to the queen?" Shades hugged her and let her cry. Charlotte had a true adoration for the queen and was truly scared.

"I've spoken to Princess Mia and her mom. They return to Genovia this night. The parliament is gathered for an emergency meeting to decide what to do. I'm terrified! How is Joseph?" She said, moving away from him a bit.

"Not well at all, Charlotte. I think he thinks Robert might be involved in this. He locked himself in the interrogation room with him. He told me to leave and to make the guards leave as well. I'm scared for what he could do."

Shades pulled Charlotte and they sat on the couch. He hugged her and allowed her to cry. There was nothing he could do. Meanwhile, the office's door opens and Prince Pierre enters. Charlotte and Shades get up, embarrassed.

"Prince Pierre, I'm sorry, I didn't thought you had arrived already. I…"

"Calm, Charlotte. And it is simply Pierre, remember? I am but a priest. I know how attached you were to my mom. And you can't imagine how much I appreciate it. Is there any news? There are hundreds of journalists at the palace's doors. Where is Joseph?" Pierre removed his coat and sat in a chair near them, signaling them to sit too.

"Joseph is with a suspect, Your Highness"

"Pierre, Shades, Pierre. I shall go speak with him."

"No, Your H- Pierre. I'm sorry but I don't think that's a good idea…" Shades was embarrassed. "Joseph told me and the guards to leave the vicinity. I think the interrogation will be complicated, if you understand what I mean."

"Yes, I do. I shall await here then. Please, tell me everything you know." The three sat in conversation, trying to understand and find any clue that might lead them to Clarisse's whereabouts.

In the interrogation room,

"I will give a single chance to speak. If your answer doesn't tell me what I want, I will force the truth out of you."

Robert knew Joseph long enough to know he was about to lose control.

"Joe, I don't know anything…" A violent punch landed on him jaw, sending him to the ground. With a kick, Joseph sent the chair flying against the wall. He grabbed Roberts jacket, lifted him up and punched him again, this one not inferior to the previous.

"Speak, you dog!" He was now back up, pushed against a wall. Joseph was trying to control himself, he just wanted answers before Robert's life ended.

"I don't-"

"Wrong answer!" Being grabbed by the shoulders, Robert was lowered, only to get a knee on his solar plexus. Robert rolled on the floor in pain.

"It… I was me!"

A kick to the chin left Robert unconscious.

When he came to his senses, he was in a tub of cold water, hands and feet tied. The only light in the bathroom came from a barely opened door. Joseph sat there, looking at him. Without a word, Robert's head was deep in the water, pushed by Joseph. He stopped after a few seconds, seconds which to Robert each felt like a life time.

When his head surfaced, he was in a panic; he was out of breath and trying to cough the water that had entered him lungs.

Moments later, Joseph pushed him back in. Without arms or legs to help, the only thing Robert could do was endure the torture and twist and turn in panic. The water was now red with his own blood, dropping from the wounds on his face. Joseph did this, time and time again, with as much a word. Robert was almost passing out, he didn't know how many times Joseph had done this, maybe only four, maybe ten. He did not know, his brain wouldn't allow him to know.

"Stop! Please, stop! I'll talk… I'll talk… They'll kill me, but I'll talk…"

"If they don't kill you, I will. Speak."

"I have no idea how, but when I noticed she was in my bed. And even though I knew you had been messing around with her, I didn't care…"

"I have never laid a finger on that… I don't want to offend anything, so I won't call her anything. Keep going. Fast!"

"Her idea was to scare the queen and make you look bad. The queen would want me as her bodyguard again and you'd be Alice's only. The only thing I had to do was freeze the cameras near her room, the walls and by the east gate for an hour."

Joseph grabbed his hair and was about to punch him again when.

"Wait! The next day I told Alice that I had thought a bit more about it and it was a bad idea, no matter how much I wanted to take my vengeance on you. She looked like she understood and was going to forget about it. A couple days later, when I entered my place, I found Viscount Mabrey and two of his bodyguards and he told me that I either did what Alice told me or one day my car might "malfunction" with me inside. I was afraid… I never thought…"

Mad with anger, Joseph pushed him violently into the red water and let him stay, until he could no more. Suddenly, he let go of Robert's head. He got up, and with his back turned, he said:

"Pray… You better pray, because if something happens to her, you'll beg me for a merciful bullet."

He left.

"Shades?"

"Boss, I was getting worried… I'm with Charlotte and Prince Pierre at the queen's office."

"I'm on my way. Send a guard to the bathroom of the interrogation room to pick up Robert and take him into custody. I want him behind bars and unable to be contacted by anyone. Any news of Her Majesty?"

"No, Boss… I'm sorry…"

After a few minutes, Joseph entered the office.

"Pierre!" he said, bringing his hand forth. Without letting go, the Prince pulled it towards himself and hugged him.

"Hello, Joseph, how are you holding up?"

Joseph didn't answer. He didn't know what to answer. Without a single word he dropped himself into a chair and hid his face with his hands. Pierre grabbed another chair and sat by him.

"Pierre, I don't know what to do… I don't know where to look… I don't…"His voice was a whisper, pained and fragile. His life was Clarisse, no one else. Now she was far away, cold and scared and he didn't know where to look…

"Joseph, there is no one as devout and loyal to my mother as you! I know you will rummage heavens and Earth until you find her and she know that as well. You have been like a father to me and my mother's anchor. You are part of us and we love you for everything you have been, without asking for anything in return!"

Joseph's eyes filled with tears. Happy ones from Pierre's words and sad ones filled with despair from Clarisse.

"Oh, God! I have to find her now or else-" Joseph was interrupted by the sound of his phone.

"Yes?" His hands were shaking, his voice was barely hearable.

"Hi, my dear!"

"Alice! Where is the queen? If you touch her, I swear…"

"Shut up! If I touch her what? Are you picking her over me again? Are you?" Her screams could be heard on the entire office, leaving everyone stone cold.

Joseph tried to calm Alice down. Mrs. Kont's image left him terrified.

"No, stop, it's nothing like that. But you left me in a very uncomfortable position..:"

"I left you in an uncomfortable position? You seduced me, I kissed you, the bitch saw and you did a stupid thing. And then you treated me like trash in front of her…" Alice walked around the room. Her phone was on the speakers, so that Clarisse could hear everything that was being said. She was loving putting Clarisse through that.

"Alice, you caught me off-guard. She's my boss and pays me very well. What were you expecting? You wanted me to throw it all away? That doesn't matter now though, since you went and kidnapped her… Why'd you do it anyway? It was silly, honey…"

Joseph was nearly puking. Pierre squeezed his shoulder and bobbed his head. Charlotte wasn't breathing with fear of being heard.

"Honey… Are you serious, Joseph?" Alice stopped, not trusting him.  
"I'm completely alone, why would I lie? Can I speak with her?" Joseph regreted these words as soon as he said them.

"Talk with her? LIAR! FAKE!" She yelled.

"Alice, wait!" But she hung up. Joseph was desperate.


	9. Chapter 8

**This story is based on the charaters from the movie The Princess Diaries and The Princess Diaries 2, which are property of Meg Calbot and Disney.**

 **I made no monetary gain from this story.**

 **This is my first storie so please, review and let me know your opinion.**

 **Thank you so much.**

"Did you hear that? It's my fault… I'll kill her! I'll kill her!" Joseph raised and went to the fireplace. No one said a single word.

Meanwhile, in the Challet, Alice walked around and around without looking at Clarisse.

"Maybe I was too harsh… He was alone… And after all, it's his job… Poor thing…" She turned to Clarisse while sitting on the bed near her.

"Listen to me, you slut. I'm going to call Joseph and you'll talk to him. You'll tell him you knew that the two of us were having an affair for a while and that you want him to step away from you. You want him to resign and leave the palace and you'll only return when he leaves. Got that?"

Clarisse was silent for a while and then nodded.

"I'll warn you. If you don't do as I say I'll kill you and tell Mabrey that it was self-defense. He'll be happy… It's one less problem to take care of…"

Alice smiled. In her imagination, Joseph hugged her, begging for forgiveness. She'd wipe his tears and they'd be happy forever after, far away from the palace… And far away from the QUEEN!.

When the phone rang again, Joseph nearly dropped it.

"Yes? Alice?" Joseph was a step away from breaking down. The tears shone in his eyes.

"No, Joseph, it's not Alice." Clarisse's voice was calm.

"Clarisse, my love…" Joseph allowed the tears to flow, Clarisse was alive, and apparently well.

"Joseph, listen to me. I know you and Alice have been seeing each other for a while."

"That's a lie! Clarisse, you can't-"Clarisse cut him short.

"Let me talk! It's important. Very important." Clarisse was trying to remain calm.

"I want you to resign and leave the palace."

"Clarisse… But…" Joseph, Pierre, Charlotte and Shades were speechless.

"Hear me out. I want you to get away from me, Joseph. I won't return to the palace until you leave." Clarisse hesitated for a brief moment and then kept on.

"Just think, joseph. This is the best for us. Think… A couple days ago we had reached the consensus that this was what we needed. A break. It's just how it has to be. Alice will take good care of you and the Viscount will keep me protected here. Understand? Follow your own path, Joseph."

"I… Clarisse…" Joseph couldn't think, his pain was far too much. How could the love of his life question his feelings? Their feelings… Charlotte went to the window. She couldn't look at Joseph, nor did she know what to do.

Alice took the phone away from Clarisse.

"Hello? Hello? Joe? Joe?"

"Yes…" Joseph was the mirror of despair, of defeat, of misery.

"My dear, as you can see, it's not you. It's this broad. Oh well, that doesn't matter anymore. I take it you went to my room…"

"Yes, I have… Poor Mrs. Kont… Why?... Why, Alice?... Why me? Why her? Why Clarisse? Tell me, I bed of you! You took everything away from me, so I can ask you to explain…"Joseph leaned against the wall and fell to the ground.

"Oh my love… Because we belong to each other ever since you help me rise, at the start of fall, in the city. I still feel the head of your hands on my arms… I remember perfectly, your eyes craving for me…" Joseph slid his hand through his face. He had to hear, he needed clues to find Clarisse and bring her home. He had to find her.

"That's why I went to work in the palace, so we could be closer and so that I could protect you. I know you don't even take vacations, honey. Truth is, I never expect the queen to envy me and want you for herself. I analyzed her well! I saw the way she looked at me and noticed it was because she envied my body, my beauty, my age. I tried to do things the right way. I tried to make her realize that she couldn't get on our way… But she did. That's when I realized that she needed to be gone for good.

Mrs. Kont was some bad luck… On her part, of course." Clarisse looked in horror. She didn't want to think of what could have happened. "When I entered my room she was taking pictures. She saw too much and I had to make a move."

"How did you get the queen out of here?"

"Easy… I slept with Robert and paid Charles and Anthony. Robert stopped the tapes for an hour, Anthony entered the room from the balcony and a piece of cloth with a bit of the magic stuff was all it took to make her be sound asleep. Leaving through the same place he only needed to take her to the east gate where a car was waiting. It was so easy, Joseph. I'll be honest, I expected a bit more from you…"

"Alice… You…" Joseph went back on his feet. He needed to think… He needed to scream, to run away.

"Careful with your words, love. I'm sensitive. Well, I'll hang up. I'll call you again to tell you where we should meet. As you probably know, I need to leave the country. Kisses. Can't wait to be in your arms!" And the phone was off.

The sound of silence was deafening. Everyone had Clarisse's words fresh on their mind and no one could imagine Joseph's pain. Charlotte was the one to break the silence.

"I'll send a limousine to the airport to pick up the princess. Joseph, I don't know what to say…" She left. Joseph, in vain, attempted to forget Clarisse's words.

"Joseph, I… Well… I think mother was pressured to say that. In fact, I'm certain!" Pierre raised and went near him. Shades took this chance and left the office, with the argument of trying to find an update with the commander.

"I know she was pressured… But her voice…"

Charlotte entered the office accompanied by the Prime-Minister.

"Good night, Prince Pierre. Good night, Joseph. Is there any news of Her Majesty?"

"Joseph just spoke to her on the phone and she's well, apparently. She was kidnapped by our people, Sebastian. Alice, Robert, Charles and Anthony. And the Viscount is in on it, but we can't prove it…" Pierre was notice ably upset. Joseph kept silent. A knock on the door made him raise his eyes.

"Come in."

"Excuse me, Boss. I just spoke with the Commander and there isn't a single clue. Every element of the country's security forces are on the field. Every tape on the streets where she may have passed is being examined. But these things take time…"

"Well, I bring bad news…" Said Sebastian. Fearful eyes were on him.

"The Viscount presented a motion to the parliament…" Sebastian looked at Joseph, then to Pierre.

"Given the disappearance of Her Majesty, and, being him the next of kin of our King Rupert…" Slowly, Joseph's mind assembled all the pieces. "He proposed that he should replace the queen and rule Genovia in her absence, given that the princess isn't 21 yet… They agreed… I'm sorry…"

"How does he dare?! Just who does he think he is? He's probably the one that did it!" Pierre was mad.

"I know where she is! Joseph yelled, exhilarated. "It was a code, Pierre! A code!" Joseph couldn't hide his relief after having understood Clarisse's words.

"Joseph, please, explain yourself." Pierre forced him to sit down.

"Her Majesty didn't let me interrupt her and told me to listen, right?"

"Yes, we all heard it, but what's the code? What did she say that we didn't understand?" Pierre was getting inpatient.

"She said we had talked and needed a break. We were going to! A mini-break in a Challet in the Alps, near Mont Blanc. That was the break! And besides, she said Mabrey would keep her safe, meaning that there are men near the Challet! Pierre, your mom is simply too good to be described! She's the best person I've ever met. And I'll be damned if I plan on losing her!

Mabrey must have found out that I rented that Challet. If we were to run a search outside of the country, it would be my name and it would be normal. They must have taken a car into one of the Viscount's properties and then taken a helicopter there. He used Alice's madness to drive suspicions away from him. I'm headed to France right now. I'll take a helicopter to get as close as possible and then go on foot. I need to get Clarisse out without being seen by the guards. I can't risk…"

"You must not go alone! It is too dangerous!"

"Dangerous is taking any longer or raising suspicions, Pierre! Shades, with me. We'll create a backup plan. I ask that this doesn't leave the room to anyone. Not even the princess. It's far too risky."

Everyone agreed. Joseph left with Shades as Pierre and Sebastian were on hold, waiting for the princess.


	10. Chapter 9

**This story is based on the charaters from the movie The Princess Diaries and The Princess Diaries 2, which are property of Meg Calbot and Disney.**

 **I made no monetary gain from this story.**

 **This is my first storie so please, review and let me know your opinion.**

 **Thank you so much.**

Joseph, Shades and the Commander created a plan to find and rescue Clarisse. Joseph would be the first to reach the Challet and he would try to enter, find the queen and then leave without anyone noticing. Alice's presence at the house made her an imminent threat and very dangerous to Clarisse. It was clear to everyone that Alice's lack on mental stability was driving her mad, separating her from any and all senses of remorse or reality. She lived in a world of memories that never existed. Joseph became her reason to live, her only goal, and Clarisse became a rock on her path.

Viscount Mabrey's entrance into the palace made Charlotte stop their meeting.

"Joseph, the Viscount is in the queen's office with Prince Pierre and the Prime-Minister and…" Charlotte didn't finish her sentence. Joseph was headed to the office, blinded with rage. Shades and the Commander tried to stop him, but couldn't.

Joseph slammed the door open and hit Mabrey's jaw, causing him to fall to the ground.

"You bastard! What have you done with Her Majesty?! If you touch her, I swear to God…" Initially dumbfounded by Joseph's violence, Pierre and Sebastian sat there, but then immediately grabbed Joseph. Shades and the Commander did the same. It took four men to restrain Joseph.

"Joseph, he's not worth it." Said Pierre, grabbing him with as much strength as he could muster.

"Mabrey, if something happens to her, I'll kill you! But I'll make you beg for mercy and a quick end before that!"

Mabrey got up and tried to gather his thoughts. Joseph image had left him truly scared, but he couldn't let that show.

"This aggression to the king won't go unpunished, you little 7/11 guard. My first order in this palace is that would shall be fired. Grab your belongings and get out of my sight. And everyone leave this office! It is now mine!" His hands were shaking. His jaw was hurting. But he was now the king, and that made everything else all right.

"I beg your pardon? This is my mother's office, and my mother is the queen. You are only taking advantage of a situation created by you, I'm sure. And joseph is most certainly not fired." Pierre clenched his fists, trying to calm down. He had to, or else the Viscount's jaw would feel his own wrath. "Charlotte, prepare the last office in this wing, for the Viscount. This office is now to be closed and guarded at every moment of the day. Joseph, appoint two guards to accompany the Viscount at all times while in the palace."

"What? I'm the new king! This is an outrage!" Mabrey was red with anger.

"King? You most certainly are not. Nor will you ever be! This palace belongs to my family and nothing gives you the right to make it your home. You will have an office, seen as the Parliament approved your motion. But nothing else." Pierre looked at Sebastian, waiting support.

"Your highness is right, Viscount. The parliament approved a transitory motion…"

The Viscount moved towards them, angered. Joseph stepped in between them.

"Prince Pierre, if Your Highness would leave the office, I'll gladly resolve this issue. Once and for all!" He looked at the Viscount, with threatening eyes.

"This won't end like this!" Mabrey left, slamming the door.

Meanwhile, in the Challet, Clarisse shook in the cold, wrapped around a blanket. She had already walked around the room, looking for a way to escape, but in the snow and only with a nightgown she wouldn't last a full hour. She was hungry, thirsty, her head felt like it could explode at any moment, and that feeling increased each passing second. She wondered if Joseph had gotten her message, if he was on his way, when he would pop open that door and take her back home. But she remembered the armed guards. It left her in a panic. What if something were to happen to Joseph? She drove those thoughts away. It was impossible to think about losing the love of one's life and remain sane.

Alice suddenly entered the room and scared Clarisse. She walked towards the bed and stood still, looking at Clarisse, without as much as a word. Her cold, metallic look truly scared her. Without breaking eye contact, Alice sat on the bed and touched Clarisse's leg. She didn't move, she tried to ignore her, but it was all for naught, for Alice kept going. She put her arm hooking Clarisse's waist and went near her, lips almost at the neck. She smelled her perfume. With her other hand she touched her lips. Clarisse turned her face away by instinct. Alice grabbed her face and yanked her face towards her.

"Don't ever do that again, you hear me?" Their lips touched. Clarisse was shocked. She wanted to close her eyes and forget the warm breath and moist lips… She wanted to throw up.

"I can't believe you have never been with another woman…" Alice's hand was now resting on Clarisse's breasts, but Clarisse was saved when Alice's phone rang.

"Before killing you, I'll show you the pleasure I'll give Joseph, when we get to sharing a bed." Without being able to avoid it, Clarisse was kissed again. Alice headed towards the phone as Clarisse wiped her lips. She pulled her knees to her chest and prayed for Joseph arrival.

In the palace, Joseph entered Clarisse's room and went to the closet to find something warm for her to wear. A woolen shirt, a fur coated coat that was rain resistant, a pair of boots… What about pants? Socks? Didn't she have any normal clothing? Joseph went to his room, grabbed two pairs of socks, jeans and a belt. Maybe it'll work, he thought. He put the clothes on a backpack which already had a pocket knife for the woods, rope, two water bottles, matches, a compass, and just in case, two loaded magazines. He swapped the shoes for boots, put on some jeans, sweater and coat, backpack on his shoulder, phone in pocket (Alice's sorry hide was likely to call him) and met Shades.

"Shades, I'm leaving now. The rest of the team leaves in two hours. It's mandatory to get the queen out without them noticing. If they find they have been discovered, they may take drastic measures."

"The helicopter is here, Boss. You can go. Best of luck. I'm certain that everything will go well." Shades shook Joseph's hand and went with him to the helicopter.

"Not a single word, Shades. To anyone." Shades nodded and returned to the palace.

The helicopter had to stop over 5kms away from the Chalett. The strong wind and snow didn't allow it to go further. Taking advantage of an opening, the pilot touched down for a few seconds, just enough for Joseph to jump down. He took the compass and immediately went into the forest. The falling snow slowed his steps but the will to see Clarisse again was too strong. His memories helped him speed up the pace.

At the palace, Charlotte quickly prepared an office for the Viscount in order to avoid having him invade the queen's office again.

Pierre sat by his niece who was by the fireplace. Mia thought that there was no news of her grandmother and Pierre knew it was only a matter of time until Joseph called back saying his mother was well. At least he hoped so.

Joseph nearly ran past the trees. He should be arriving at the Chalett if he wasn't mistaken. He checked his compass again and continued forth, now at a slower pace. Far away, he could see smoke. He must be very close. Slowly, he started looking for the guards Clarisse had mentioned.

When he saw the roof, he looked to his right and saw a guard. He was leaning against the wall, lighting a cigarrete. His unshaved look and casual clothes made Joseph think he wasn't one of the Viscount's personal guards but instead a simple mercenary. Without making any noise, Joseph put down his backpack and quietly headed his way. He stopped behind the tree the guard was leaning on. He was relax, his SMG was loosely under his arm. In a quick movement, Joseph grabbed his head and chin and pulled them separate ways. This killed the guard in a single movement, a painless death. He grabbed the guard before he fell to the ground and pulled him into the woods. He took his gun and radio, put his backpack back on and headed towards behind the Challet. He tried to remember the division of the building and hoped Clarisse was in the bedroom. At this point Joseph was incredibly tired, but his will made him keep going. He went up to the roof. Always prone, he removed two shingles in an attempt to find out what was beneath him. It was the attic. Bloody curses, the building had an attic and he had forgotten! But he had to enter quickly, and quickly he entered. In a few moments the day would be bright again and he would be discovered almost immediately.

Ten minutes after, Joseph had moved enough shingles to enter. He pushed himself in with all the strength in his body, which wasn't much.

He was happy to discover that the floor was wood and had enough gaps to discover what was under. The stairs down lead to the hallway, and Clarisse's room was just at the end of it. To get there, he needed to pass the living room's door, and Alice who was there, by the fireplace, half a bottle of whiskey down. Joseph took off his boots and put them in the back pack before heading down. He approached the door and crouched. In a single motion he almost leapt to the other side. He made no noise. After waiting a few seconds to make sure Alice hadn't seen him, he went to the bedroom by the end of the hallway.

"Please, God, make Clarisse be okay! And have her not make any noise, please…" He thought. Gently opening the door he noticed that the room was cold. A single candle lit the room.

Joseph neared the bed and quickly put his hands on her mouth, while whispering into her ears:

"Shhh, please my love, don't make any noise, it's me!"

Clarisse's eyes were filled with tears. Her arms clung to him with such incredible power. Her hands all over his face, she had to make sure he was real.

"Joseph, I knew you'd come!" She whispered and kissed him. Joseph fixed her hair and hugged her again. Thank God she was alive! She was freezing! He took the backpack from him back and gave her the clothes he brought without a word. She nodded and got dressed. She couldn't stop smiling when she saw his pants. A couple minutes later they were back on foot, trying to open the room's window. The lock was solid iron and looked like it hadn't been moved in quite a while. He had to make a decision. He put his guns away and tried to open the lock, with Clarisse instructed to go as soon as it was open. It all went downhill when he heard Alice in the hallway and forced the lock open. It opened, but made a very loud noise, which lead Alice to come running into the room.

Joseph pushed Clarisse out of the room and was getting ready to jump when Alice ran towards his, clinging and grabbing him.

"No! No! No! You are mine! How could you have done this to me? She won't stay with you!" and before Joseph could stop her, she had shot Clarisse, who rolled over herself and landed on the pure white snow. She put her hand on her chest, near her left shoulder and then back on the ground. The white snow was slowly being tinted a strong red as Clarisse's blood spilled onto it. Joseph looked in terror. He was sitting by the window but he went back into the room. In a flash he had disarmed Alice, grabbed her by the air, pulled her towards him, pulled his hunting knife and sliced her throat, leaving her drowning in her own blood in the floor. He leaped out and quickly grabbed Clarisse and ran to the forest because the noise made the guards enter the building.

"Clarisse, my love, stay with me! In a short while we'll be at the helicopter! Please!" Joseph couldn't hold back the tears. He heard Clarisse moan, he was tired, the snow was too white and the trees were on his way. The guards were now giving chase as well. They would soon reach them.

"Joseph, let me down! Leave me and go find help! I won't make it!" Clarisse closed her eyes and put her head on his chest.

"No way, Clarisse! Don't you dare leave me! Don't you dare! I can't be without you! Don't leave me, please!"

Joseph stopped and fell on his knees without letting her go. The softness of the snow seemed to mock his pain.

"Clarisse?..." He stroke her head and kissed her. The wound hadn't hit any vital points but she was losing far too much blood. He raised again and kept on. He would make it. He knew his men were close.

"Joseph… Stop… I can't breathe…" Joseph looked in horror. Clarisse coughed some blood and it painted the snow in tones of crimson. The bullet must have hit the lung.

"My God, Clarisse! What do I do?" Joseph slowly sat her on the snow. Joseph could hear the voices of the guards far away. What now? He felt trapped and powerless. Clarisse was losing too much blood and the bullet might have hit a lung. It probably did. Joseph went into action. He gathered some leaves and made them into a mattress for Clarisse. After she was sideways, he made a wall of snow to protect her from the wind and avoid the loss of body heat. He took the gun and both magazines from the backpack and made it into a pillow for Clarisse. After this, he took his jacket off and put it on top of her. He kneeled and kissed her gently.

"Honey, I'll be right back. No matter what you hear, don't be scared. I'll return. Besides, Shades and the men should be nearly here."

She grabbed his hands and whispered,

"Don't leave me, I beg you…"

"Clarisse, the Viscount's guards are nearing. I have to get them away, my love. But I'll be back." He kissed her forehead and climbed the hill without looking back. His life for her life. It had always been like this. His life for her life.

He kneeled and counted four. They weren't within firing range but he decided to shorten the distance. He had to return to Clarisse as soon as possible. A little higher up was a dead tree that was a perfect hiding place. Without thought, as if it was as nature as taking a breath of air, he shot twice. One to the head, one to the chest. Two kills. The other two guards fired blindly into the white mantle of snow. Believing the silence, a guard attempted to climb a tree. Wrong choice, a shot to the chest and there was only one guard left, which he disposed of quickly enough. He continued fire until his clip was empty.

"To think some hired guns were this easy to kill…" he thought.

"Now you are the only one left, Mabrey…" He said, ice in his eyes, cold enough to freeze anyone in place. He ran back to where the queen was.

"Clarisse? Talk to me, my love! Everything is okay now. I'm taking you back home!" Her breathing was weak, lips purple and eyes closed. He grabbed her again and tried to run to the helicopter. He fell again. His strength was failing. He could barely walk.

"Damn, God! Help me! Don't take her away from me! She doesn't deserve it! Help me! Take me instead! I'll trade my life for her's! Just don't take her! Please!" He was crying. With a beast-like howl he stood up, his knees were like pieces of metal, grinding against one another. He headed towards the helicopter. Minutes later he heard Shades.

"Boss! There he is, run!" The royal guard made a circle around them. Shades tried to help him but he wouldn't let him. To him, what was in his arms was the only thing that made him keep conscious, that made him be able to stand. Minutes later they were in the helicopter and headed to the hospital.


	11. Chapter 10

**This story is based on the charaters from the movie The Princess Diaries and The Princess Diaries 2, which are property of Meg Calbot and Disney.**

 **I made no monetary gain from this story.**

 **This is my first storie so please, review and let me know your opinion.**

 **Thank you so much.**

When the helicopter touched down at the top of the hospital, a medical team already awaited them outside. The operation room was clear and awaiting the queen. Every floor was searched clean for the queen's safety.

Joseph followed her until she entered the ER, surrounded by over ten doctors and nurses. She was cold, her lips purple and marble face. He could barely feel her heartbeat.

"You need to leave, please." A nurse gently pushed him out of the room. A few seconds after he was no longer able to see Clarisse. He only heard the voices, the orders, the commotion. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"Mr.? Follow me, please. We need to check your wounds." Joseph felt a hand hold his arm with some strength and pull him into a room. It was all so strange… It was like he was some movie… But the voices were echos… Clarisse… He needed to be with her.

"Joseph? Joseph?" Pierre's voice took him away from that weird trance.

"You need to let the doctor examine you, please. Mother is in good hands. Please, Joseph."

"Joe?" Mia grabbed his hand and hugged without ceremony. Joseph smiled and stroke her arm.

"Princess… Pierre… Thank you. I..."Without another word, Joseph freed himself from Mia and entered the room to be examined.

Ten minutes later, Joseph returned to the waiting room and joined Pierre, Mia, Sebastian and Shades.

"So, Joseph, what did the doctor say?" Said Pierre.

"Well, the bullet scratched the arm. There aren't any ne-" Joseph was stopped by the arrival of Clarisse's doctor.

"Good day, Doctor. Any news?"

"Well, Her Majesty lost a lot of blood. Her vitals are very weak and a blood clot has formed on her lung. We need to remove it or else..." The doctor was visibly disconfortable and apprehensive. "If it moves to the heart it will be deadly. We will do everything and then some. He left the room, leaving everyone in a cold silence. No one dared to speak. Joseph fell into a chair, put his hands on his face, elbows on his knees and cried…

At the palace Arthur Mabrey tried to understand what was happening. No one pick up his phone at the Challet, he knew the queen and Joseph were on the hospital but he didn't know why. He had to decide on his next step. He had one of his palaces in Budapest renewed so he and Clarisse could live there. But things were now different. And more complicated. He shouldn't have trusted Alice. Meanwhile, Christine gently knocked on the door of the Viscount's Office.

"Come in." He said, distracted.

"Good day, Viscount. I'm the new housekeeper and I would like to know…"

"New housekeeper?" He asked, truly wondering. Christine was a pretty woman, slightly above thirty. Much more interesting than Mrs. Kont.

"Yes, I'm replacing the late Mrs. Kont." She said, with a sad face.

"She passed away? Mrs. Kont passed away? What of? Poor thing, she was a nice lady."

Christine was stunned by the conversation. She never thought she would exchange more than five or four words with the Viscount. It must be some scheme to trick the queen.

"She was killed!" She had heard the rumors of the Viscount being the one behind everything.

"Killed?" Mabrey couldn't believe his ears. "By who?"

"Alice. A palace employee. Apparently Mrs. Kont saw too much in her room… She was brutally murdered."

"Alice..." The viscount's voice was almost a whisper. Anyone could see he was truly shocked. Suddenly, his expression changed. It was now one of panic…

"The queen… What happened with Her Majesty? Tell me!" Mabrey dashed towards her, grabbing her shoulders.

"Her Majesty is at the hospital. She was hit by her. It was very serious. It's all I know, sir."

"Bring me my car now!" He yelled to his chief of security.

When he entered the car he called the hospital.

"This is Viscount Mabrey. Is Her Majesty still in the operation room? I want it so that as soon as she leaves, she'll be put into a room without access to anyone else. NO ONE. I don't care for her son. Tell them how the operation went but she can't be visited by anyone. This is a direct order!"

Five hours had passed since Clarisse had entered the OR. Every hour a nurse would go and update them on the procedures. No one was able to remain sitting. They were too nervous.

"Good afternoon!" The doctor was entering the room. Everyone surrounded him.

"Her majesty is out of danger. The surgery was a success. She's being transferred to her room as we speak, but as you know, she mustn't receive any visits."

"So, tell me, doctor. What can she?"

"I don't know but it would be best if you went home. Her Majesty need absolute rest. The body will heal."

"But..." The doctor was about to leave when Joseph stopped him.

"Show me her room!"

"Her Majesty is in a private room and is not allowed to receive visits, I've told you this." The doctor's arrogant tone made everyone angry.

"How dare you speak with Joseph like that? He's the Head Of Security and he needs to know where the queen is at all times!" Mia made everyone impressed with this. She sounded just like her grandmother when she was angry.

"I have orders..." Joseph went past breaking point. He grabbed the doctor's neck and pushed him against the wall.

"Her Majesty can't be alone and requires protection. I will ask one more time. Where is she and whose orders are you acting upon?"

"The viscount told me directly..."

"Mabrey… Where is she?" Joseph is lost with anger. Every muscle was tense and hate made his eyes a dark shade. The doctor did tell them where the queen was, and Joseph called Shades and six other guards to go there. Everyone else followed suit. They knew it wouldn't go down smoothly. When they arrived at the airlock-like room they saw five guards by Clarisse's room door. Joseph opened the door and before being told to stop Shades and his man went him, pistols at hand. Joseph told Mabrey's men to keep quiet and step away from the door. They looked at one another. They knew Joseph and knew very well what he could do to keep the queen safe. They backed off. Joseph had his fists clenched as he looked into her room. Clarisse was on her back, with her eyes closed and connected to a number of machines. Joseph's heart nearly exploded. His queen, so fragile, so close to being lost. And Mabrey, kneeling by the bed, with her hand between his'. He looked right at her and spoke. Joseph opened the door just a bit and stopped.

"My dear! I swear I never thought… I gave orders not to hurt you… Not to touch you… I swear… Clarisse, forgive me! I can make you very happy if you let me!" Joseph was done hearing. Clarisse was his' and he wouldn't forgive Mabrey. In a leap Joseph was by the bed. He grabbed the startled Mabrey and threw him against the wall.

"But..." Arthur didn't have time to say anything else until he hit the wall. Joseph walked towards him enraged.

"How dare you touch her?!" He grabbed his coat, lifted him and punched him violently. Mabrey took a couple steps then collapsed on the ground.

"Wait, this didn't happen the way you think! It was your fault!" Joseph was near Mabrey again, but these words reminded him of his remorse and guilt. He should have never allowed this to happen. He was there when she was shot…

"Alice came to me..." Joseph felt horror and frustration invade him. Mabrey took notice and made him feel even worst.

"I want the best for Clarisse and the best is me! I care! We belong to the same place, the same class. And she knows I'm her best chance..." Mabrey spoke with intention. He wanted Joseph to suffer, he wanted to hurt him.

"I tried to save her! Tried to stop your girlfriend to kill her. Clarisse is too much woman for you. You are but a bodyguard that did his job badly. And I love her!" Joseph was almost taken by his words.

"You BASTARD! It wasn't my fault, it was yours! And you'll pay for that!" In a mad attack, Joseph hit him again. Mabrey tried to stand, but it wasn't being very effective.

"You'll pay for this! You'll go to jail!"

Joseph didn't care. Clarisse falling to the red snow filled his thoughts. Pierre, Shades and Mia were at the door and only intervened when Joseph was nearly killing Mabrey.

Pierre and Shades grabbed him.

"Joseph, please, my mother needs you! I'll call the doctor and Mabrey will leave right to prison!" Joseph looked at them and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. Without a word, he washed his hands clean and sterilized them, sat by Clarisse's bed and prayed.


	12. Chapter 11

**This story is based on the charaters from the movie The Princess Diaries and The Princess Diaries 2, which are property of Meg Calbot and Disney.**

 **I made no monetary gain from this story.**

 **This is my first storie so please, review and let me know your opinion.**

 **Thank you so much.**

Two days had passed since Clarisse had been in surgery and she still hadn't recovered her senses. The hospital was completely surrounded by Royal Guards and only the members of the Royal family and guards, as well as doctors could be found on the floor where the queen was. Joseph and Pierre were both sitting in her room, in total silence. Joseph was lost in thought, remembering his every step from the moment he left the helicopter to the moment where he went back in and she was barely alive.

Pierre looked out the window. For the first time, he doubted God. He had lost his father, his brother and now his mom was about to be taken away, lying in an hospital bed without regaining consciousness, waiting... Waiting for something to bring her back to life. The Beep of the machines mixed with memories of past times. Pierre and Philippe loved to cannonball into the pool, making everyone around dripping. Rupert never took part in that. He thought it to be useless and a complete waste of time. Clarisse sat on a chair, close to the pool, reading a book. She observed the efforts of the young ones wanting to make everyone wet. When they were about to leave, tired, she pretended to sleep and waited for the boys to jump on top of her. Their laugh was priceless. They were happy just to think they had been able to wet their mom. He was lost in his childhood memories. Then he looked at Joseph. For how long had this man loved the queen? How long had the queen loved him? Pierre had fun observing them. The discreet eye contact, the quick caresses when they thought nobody was looking...

The love between the Queen and the Head of Security was the worst kept secret in Genovia, but no one talked about it in the open. Apart from some rumor publications on the newspaper and some TV programs, it wasn't spoken. But everyone in the palace thought they made a fantastic pair.

Pierre went near Joseph and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Joseph... You haven't slept in two days. Please, go rest a bit. I'll call you as soon as we have some news. It's a promise."

Joseph looked at him in silence for a few seconds. The dark circles around his eyes showed extreme tiredness, He rose and, with a word, hugged Pierre with all his might. He took a deep breath so as to not cry. He stepped away from Pierre and looked down. Pierre was speechless. Joseph showed him a fragile side that he didn't know it existed.

"Joe... I..."

"Pierre. I have made my decision. I'll leave Genovia this afternoon. I... I can't continue... I dedicated my life to you and would gladly swap it for your's, without a doubt. But this I can't handle."

"What are you saying, Joe? You can't be serious!" Pierre stared to get nervous. Joseph was like a father to him. Besides, Clarisse wouldn't be able to be without him. "My mother won't let you go, Joe! You know that she-"

"Pierre, please. It's my fault that she is like this. Mabrey is right about that." Joseph could only look down. His tears had been released. "Alice was completely unbalanced and I should have seen that when she kissed me..."

"She kissed you?! Did you have anything with her?" Pierre walked to the window and gestures Joseph to follow him.

"No. Of course not. She kissed me so that your mother... Well it not matters. Truth is, she showed every sign. And I was too busy trying to fix everything between me and someone I truly like and missed them all!" Joseph went near the hospital bed and grabbed Clarisse's hand, kissing it slowly. He turned back to Pierre. "I only noticed how mad she was when I saw the barbaric way Mrs. Kont was killed. I can live with many things, but not with knowing that I couldn't avoid Her Majesty's suffering. And worst, having been the cause of it..."

"This is nonsense, Joe! You couldn't have avoided anything! This is ridiculous!"

"Pierre, please. There is nothing worst than an old man with a heavy heart..." Joseph left the room, looking at Clarisse once again and whispering, "Forgive me, my love."

Pierre stood by the window and tried to understand what had just happened. Joseph wouldn't do something like that... His life was between the palace walls. They were his family... He sat on the chair left vacant by Joseph and decided that on that night, he and Joseph would have a long conversation.

Joseph slowly walked in the palace. Each step was a goodbye, each wall had the echo of a memory, of her laugh. His tears clouded his vision.

"Don't make things worst for yourself, old man! You should have made this decision long ago. The brave, strong, careful man of another time was gone and she was the one paying for it..." He though. The pain in his chest was bigger than anything else he had ever felt. He would rip it out if he could. The guilt almost made him unable to walk, to breath. He felt dizzy, nearly passing out. After a deep breath, he went into his room. Without thought, without emotion, he packed. In under two hours his life was in those bags. He sat by the desk.

 _"_ _My love,_

 _As much as I wish, I can't find the words to ask for your forgiveness. I can't describe the guilt and shame I feel for not being able to defend you from the threat that was open for anyone to see._

 _I know that in your heart, you'll be able to forgive me one day. It's part of the woman you are. You're brave, smart, strong, loyal, kind, worried, but also beautiful, cute, sensual, provocative and sexy that I've ever met._

 _My god, how I wished to be part of your days. How I wished I could be by your side to see you smile, to see you succeed, to hear your plans or to simply walk by your side, in silence. How I wanted to be inebriated by your perfume, to feel my skin burn with your touch. You can't imagine the pain of not being near you. Of not being able to hear your voice, not being able to whisper your name, of not being able to caress you in my arms as we danced. Oh, God, what have I done? Clarisse, my love, forgive me! I love you with all my being and this love almost made me lose you forever._

 _I love you_

 _Yours forever,_

 _Joseph"_

He carefully folded the letter, closed the envelope and kissed it, as if hoping this kiss your reach her. He then left the envelope in Clarisse's desk, grabbed his bags and left, without saying his goodbyes to anyone and ignoring the curious gazes from the staff as they passed him in the hallways. He got in his car and left the palace. The tears covered his face as he saw the palace getting forever smaller in his rear view mirror.

When he was nearing the border of Genovia, he called Shades.

"Shades..."

Shades banged on the door of the queen's room in despair.

"Come in." Said Pierre, remaining sitting down.

"Prince Pierre..." Shades was visibly upset and entered the room without any formalities.

"Just Pierre, Shades. Yes?"

"Joseph left the palace, Sir..."

"He did what?" Pierre raised himself immediately. He didn't know if he was angry or amazed. "How could he do that?"

"Sir… Joseph thinks the accident was his fault and no one has been able to convince him otherwise. Only Her Majesty… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say this..." Shades looked down and awaited Pierre's reprisal.

"Now, now, Shades, everyone knows how influential these two hard heads have on one another. Only they don't want to see it! I can't believe something like this. Where has he gone?"

"I don't know, Your- Pierre. I think he has family near that one big city near the border with us. But it's in a village and I'm sure exactly where. I have fifteen years of service in the palace and I only saw his take three days off… What should we do now?"

"Now? I don't know. I suppose he left you as Head of Security, right?"

"Yes..." Shades was embarrassed. Meanwhile, Mia and Charlotte entered the room.

"Uncle Pierre, tell me Joe hasn't left..."

"I'm sorry, Mia, but that is true. He believes this was entirely his fault and he can't deal with that."

Mia and Charlotte were speechless. As they tried to come to sense with Joseph's decision, Clarisse's machines went wild with noises and lights and in a flash, medical staff was entering the room and kicking them out.

The doctor's confusion and Clarisse's critical state were too much for Mia to handle. Joseph was a pillar in her life and her grandmother was someone she learned to love, to respect, and to admire. Suddenly, she found herself without both. Without being able to control herself, Mia started to cry compulsively. Her body shook with the cries of anguish. Pierre hugged her and tried to comfort her.

"Everything will go well, my dear. I'm sure of it!" Pierre kissed her forehead.

"I can't lose grandma, uncle Pierre. I can't..."

"That won't happen!"

Seconds later, the doctor entered the room and everyone turned and walked towards him.

"Her Majesty is stable again. We are still unaware as to what may have caused this sudden change is heart beat, but right now, everything is well. We just need to wait for her to regain her consciousness."

"But why does grandmother remain unconscious?"

"We don't know, Your Highness. We believe the trauma and exhaustion are the causes, but we don't know anything for certain."

"Joseph, come have lunch! It's the third time I've called for you! You need to start eating well, it's been two weeks since you arrived and you've lost weight, you're pale and barely speaking! You don't even smile! I'm your mother, you can talk to me about anything! What's the matter? It's her fault, isn't it?"

Joseph raised his eyes and shook his head.

"Sorry, mom. I can't talk about it yet… Let's have lunch then." Joseph raised, put his arm around his mother and without more words, headed to the kitchen. When he was about to sit down, he felt the phone vibrate and left in a hurry when he saw Charlotte's name.


	13. Chapter 12

**This story is based on the charaters from the movie The Princess Diaries and The Princess Diaries 2, which are property of Meg Calbot and Disney.**

 **I made no monetary gain from this story.**

 **Thank you so much for your reviews! And Happy new year!**

"Charlotte!" His voice was one of relief, surprise, happiness, anguish… It was a mix of feelings that he wasn't able to control. Every day he bought the newspapers and magazines of Genovia and knew that Clarisse was making a good recovery and had been back in the palace for four days, but he needed someone he trusted to confirm it.

"Hello, Joe! How are you?" Charlotte was different, cold.

"I'm fine, and you? And Clarisse?..." He was afraid to ask.

"I'm good, and as for Her Majesty, if you buy a magazine you'll be able to know."

"Please, Charlotte, don't do this to me… I need to know..."

"You need? You need? Then why have you abandoned her? Why did you turn your back on her? You coward!"

"You don't understand… It was my fault! I was right besides Alice and couldn't stop the shot..." Joseph's image was that of despair.

"I need to know how she is, Charlotte. Don't deny me of that."

"Her Majesty is well and recovered… I just wanted to know how you were… I needed to understand why you abandoned her..."

"I didn't abandon her! She's my life, Charlotte! You know I love her! She's everything to me! Without her I don't exist and I'll never be good enough to be able to think about getting closer again. I threw away my life the moment that woman stepped foot inside the palace. I threw away my dreams… and put at risk Clarisse's life and that matters much more than my existence. Take care of her, Charlotte. She works too much. I'd give my life to be able to go back and stop Alice from ever entering the palace. Stay well, Charlotte, and thank you for everything." He hung up. Drying his tears with his hands he went back into the kitchen.

"Praises be done unto him! Could it be this time that we have lunch, brother?" Said Juan. Mirian hit his arm and shushed him.

"What? Can't I say anything now?" Juan made himself look overly offended.

"These and others are the exact reason you are on your third ex-wife!" Mirian said, without holding her laughter.

"Hey now, I'm not an ex!" Said Isabel, hugging her husband.

"Yet. That shouldn't take long!" Mirian laughed. Joseph smiled and sat between his sister and his mother.

"And where is your husband, Mirian?" Asked Juan with a naughty smile.

"I don't know, but meal time is sacred. If he isn't here, too bad for him!"

Mirian continued to look at Joseph.

"Joe, I'm sorry but I need to talk. What has that woman done to you? It made you into a shadow..."

"Mirian, don't speak about things you don't know, please. And I don't want to talk about this again. I do want to make it clear that Clarisse has nothing to do with my return. It was my decision!"

"Bro, nobody believes that..."

Joseph closed his fists and said coldly,

"Let's have lunch in peace or would you rather me leave?"

"Please, let's have lunch. It's so rare to have my children together..." Maria's eyes filled with tears and Joseph grabbed her hand.

"Dinner will be calmer, mother. I promise!" Joseph kissed her cheek. The noise of the front door opening made him raise an eyebrow. Then the kitchen door opened and Rosario entered.

"Joseph, honey!" She runs to him and kisses him deeply in his lips. Surprised, he pushes her away.

"Rosario, what a surprise..." She put her hands around his waist and looked him in the eyes.

"I know you returned and you can't imagine how happy that makes me!" as she went for a hug, he pushed her away.

"Now you run from my hugs?" Rosario shook her head, making her long, blond hair wave in the light. She was an attractive woman, with a well made body.

"Rosario, I'm sorry… but I don't think it's good. It's been over twenty years and I thought things were well established between us."

"You seduce a twenty year-old girl and expect her to forget?"

"I seduced you? Sorry, we must be talking about different things… But I did enjoy seeing you." He sat back down. Everyone were in a deep silence. Ever since Joseph ended the relationship with Rosario, about twenty years ago, she had been a constant presence in the house. She tried to pet his face but he moved away.

"Well, I'll leave you to your lunch. I'll be back later, dear." She left.

"Are you sure you don't want to change your mind, bro? She's a very… interesting woman..." Said Juan with a smile.

"You were right, Miriam! I am his third ex-wife!" Said Isabel, punching Juan in the arm. Joseph laughed and Maria smiled.

Meanwhile at the palace, Charlotte put down the phone and looked at Clarisse. They both stood in silence. Clarisse raised and went to the window.

"I miss him so much..."

"I know, Your Majesty, I know. Charlotte looked at Clarisse without knowing what to say. Joseph's absence made her even weaker. Pierre was back in Italy and Mia was now in America, continuing her studies. Clarisse turned to Charlotte and smiled.

"Charlotte, come with me, please!" and they left the office.

The end of the afternoon gave the Spanish planes a massive thunder storm. The rain poured down without stopping and the imposing sounds of thunder and flashes of lightning advised everyone to stay home. Joseph was in the living room, having a casual chat with his brother, as well and Gustavo, him in-law and Peter, the older nephew. The ladies were in the kitchen, making dinner, and, for the first time since Joseph's arrival, the air was calm and almost happy.

"Males! Get up from the couch and set the table!" Shouted Mirian from the kitchen.

"Oh shucks, I thought they had forgotten!" Said peter, with a bored look, making everyone laugh. Twenty minutes later, everyone was sitting at the table when the door rang.

"If it's Rosario again, don't let her in, or else I'll be the one to leave." Joseph was upset with the possibility of she showing up again. Mirian went to the door.

"I'll take care of her!" Everyone kept on chatting until Mirian entered the kitchen and everyone froze.

"Clarisse..." Joseph raised himself from the table and just looked at her, without a clue on what to say. She never took her eyes from him, and smiled.

"Good night. I'm sorry from interrupting the meal." These words brought Joseph back to reality. He headed to her and grabbed her hands.

"I… Clarisse… Your Majesty… I'm sorry… I..."

"Joseph, please, why the title?" She whispered.

"I'm sorry, I never thought… How did you get here? What about the bodyguards?" Joseph's mind was a quiz show, but he wasn't able to find his words.

"Don't worry, the house is surrounded. Shades has a flu so he's home and Mike is the HoS now." Said Clarisse with a smile. "And you know Charlotte is very loyal and efficient!" Joseph was still speechless and he looked at her, dumbfounded.

"Well… Let me present you my family." Everyone raised as they got close.

"Family, Clarisse. This is my mom, Maria, my brothers, Juan and Mirian, my in-laws, Isabel and Gustavo, and Peter, my oldest nephew."

"It's an enormous pleasure to finally meet Joseph's family." Everyone, one behind the other, gave her a warm welcome, leaving slightly embarrassed. Clarisse wasn't very used to affection displays in public or too much physical contact, but she kept her composure, greeting and smiling at everyone, showing interest. Joseph looked at Clarisse, wordless, thoughtless. His heart was going mach speed. Having Clarisse right in front of him was a dream he wouldn't even dare having and now she was there, chatting with his own family, smiling, looking at hi with secret gazes.

"Can we talk?" Said Clarisse.

"Of course, let's go. I'm sorry, can we be excused?" He put his hands on her back and lead her into the living room, pointing her to a couch to sit.

"Clarisse, my love… Let me look at you… Forgive me, I beg you! I..." She shushed him with a finger on the lips.

"Why, Joseph? Why? You can't imagine the pain of waking up and not seeing you. Calling you and not having you..." Joseph grabbed her hands and let her tears run down her face.

"I was so scared! No one would tell me where you were and I was afraid you'd be dead! That she'd had killed you! How could I continue without you? And after finding out what had happened with Mrs. Kont… such horror… And how could you have thought you were to blame?"

Joseph knelled in front of her and rested his face and chest on her lap. Her hands rested on his back. He was defenseless. He was in pain. He wanted to grab her and never let her go. He wanted to restrain her there. He needed her to calm the pain that ravished his chest.

"Forgive me, Clarisse. Forgive me. How could I allow you to pass through that horror..." His tears soaked her skirt. She leaned forwards and kissed his forehead. Her hands massaged his back, his shoulders and neck… Clarisse wouldn't lose him again! Every time she felt as if she belonged to someone, it was when she was in Joseph's arm. She felt happy there. She felt whole. She felt like a woman.

"Shh, my love, don't be sorry. Thanks to you, we are free from Alice and Mabrey. He is still in a coma but he'll be in jail as soon as he wakes up. Look at me, Joseph, please."

He raised his head and looked at her, face wet with tears that kept on falling.

"I love you, Joseph, and I'm here to claim what is mine, by right!"

He looked at her, without fully understanding her words.

"You!" She put her arms around his neck and kissed him with love. He gave her a kiss back. His hands went wild. Oh God, how he loved this woman.

"I don't want to lose you, my love." She whispered to his ear. "I need you desperately, Joseph!"

Back in the kitchen everyone was in deep silence. They were close enough to be able to hear everything that was being said. It was clear as water that the queen would take Joseph back into the palace. Juan was the first to break the silence and said in a low tone:

"Damn, Joe always get the cutest chicks!" Maria looked at him with repremending eyes and Isabel hit him in the arm. Gustavo and Mirian laughed. Joseph cleared his throat and Clarisse blushed.

"Juan..." Joseph's voice was threatening as he sat by Clarisse. "We'll be having a chat in a bit."

Clarisse hugged him and put her head on his chest. "I think everyone heard our conversation..." She whispered with a smile. He put his arm around her shoulders and raised her chin with the other hand, so as to kiss her.

"I do believe so, honey. And my brother speaks to much!"

In the meanwhile, some angry voices outside the house, caught everyone's attention.

"What the hell…? Get out of my way. Joe! Joe! Take your hands out of me… Joseph, honey…!"

A female voice screaming and calling honey to Joseph made Clarisse jump out from the couch.

"Rosário… Just what I need right now…!" Joseph raised up from the couch and put his arm around her waist.

"Who?" Clarisse was slightly annoyed and fiercely jealous.

"Rosário. She was my girlfriend about 23 years ago, but still call me honey and kiss me every time she see me… sorry…"

"She WHAT? You must be kidding me…" That woman must be out of her mind… Joseph is hers and no one could take it away without a big war!

One by one, all went outside the house. Joseph's family were speechless… They looked unbelievers at the 20 man's in black, who's surrounded the house and prevented an already hysterical Rosário from approach. They were the Royal Guard and the Queen needs protection… Joseph was the first out and all the man's greeted him.

"Goodnight, Sir" Joseph returned the greeting. Clarisse stand close to him.

"Your Majesty!"

"Sir? Your Majesty? Are you a completely fool? What the hell is this?" scream Rosário. She's so mad that made everyone laugh out loud.

"Please, let the lady pass!" Said Clarisse. She just don't want to, but…

"But, Your Majesty… Sir?" said Mike, but Joseph nodded and Rosário step in.

"What a brood of silly people. Stupid's…" Rosário look at them annoyed. Clarisse was upset and it´s getting harder not tell Rosário what is on her mind. She step into the house, follow by Joseph and the rest of the family…. Rosário was the last one and slammed the door.

"What a outrage!"

"Ho… poor Rosário… came on, tell me what is all about…" Juan made an effort to not burst into laughter and pointing her to a couch to sit. Everyone know this will be fun, and all the family sit. Maria and Peter walk to the kitchen and they brought tea and coffee. Joseph raise to bring tea to Clarisse and Rosário grabbed Joseph's leg…

"Joseph honey. I call you out loud… It was rude from you to not help me… I'm afraid…" she raise up and put her hand on his chest. Joseph retreated immediately.

"Stop it right now, Rosário!" he was getting angry.

"Joseph, please… don't you think it's a sign? We are alone… after 23 years, we are still alone…"

Without a word, Clarisse raise and puts herself between Joseph and Rosário. Her back leaning agains his chest and face to face whit Rosário…

"But Joseph is not alone! And it is absolutely inappropriate touch him or call him honey!" Joseph was in heaven! He could not hide the smile… Clarisse showed the queen's card to Rosário. He belongs to her… She belongs to him…

"And you are…?" Rosário was shocked. Clarisse was a breathtaking woman. All in her is a lady's like. Beautiful. Powerful. Truly a Queen!

"I'm his WIFE!"


	14. Epilogue

**This story is based on the charaters from the movie The Princess Diaries and The Princess Diaries 2, which are property of Meg Calbot and Disney.**

 **I made no monetary gain from this story.**

 **This is my first storie so please, review and let me know your opinion.**

 **Thank you so much.**

Later that night, Clarisse Joined the rest of the family at dinner table, between Joseph and Maria. Everyone laughed out loud about Rosário's almost heart attack.

"I never see a woman so mad about another one… I'm sorry Your Majesty, I…" Said Juan blushing.

"Juan, please. Call me Clarisse. Please. I beg you… all of you to call me Clarisse! It's so strange… I really hope to become one of you…" She whispered, looking Joseph in the eyes and squeezed his hand.

"what? Did you?..." He's out of words. He just feel the heart beating so hard in his chest, that hurts… Did she really said she… want's… HIM… Ho boy, he's blood pressure dropped. He is absolutely sure he will faint… Ho boy, ho boy, ho boy!

"Joseph? Are you… what's the matter whit you? Dear?"

"I'm fine, sweetheart. I'm… is just… well… I'm fine!"

"Bro, what's the matter? Are you getting smooth? The man in black? Clarisse, I think you made a miracle with my brother!" Juan laugh.

"Please, don't say that… Joseph is always so sweet and kind! Well, your man's don't say the same… right, dear?" And she squeeze is arm gentle.

"They better don't!" And they all laugh.

"Champagne!" Gustavo and Peter brought the bottle and the glasses and seconds later the bottle is open and the house was invaded for the royal guard. Everyone freeze.

"Keep your arm's up right now and drop the… Ho… I'm sorry Your Majesty! I'm sorry, Sir. We thought it's a shot… I'm so sorry…"

"That's all right. You do the right thing!"

"Thank you Sir. If you excuses us, we will go out…" Joseph nodded.

"Come whit me, please." Joseph grabbed her hand. They raised and went to the living room. He hugged her around the waist.

"Clarisse, dear, tell me again… please…" She kiss him, softly.

"I really hope to become one of you… If you want it to…"

Joseph moved away just one step, kneel and…

"Clarisse, my dear, will you marry me?" Clarisse just can not stop the tears…

"I do, my love! I do!" He raised and hugged her. His lips played her passionately, madly…

"Wow! Yee!" All the family were at the living room entrance and they are delirious with the marriage proposal. Joseph and Clarisse were embarrassed.

"Joseph is out of the market!" Said Mirian truly happy. In seconds, all of they spoke at once, they laugh, they hugged each other. Clarisse gave back all the affection. For the first time in her live, she feel so Happy. Truly happy! "God, if this is a dream, please don't make me awake!" Joseph's thought. Clarisse saw Maria by the door. Face wet by tears and lips in a smile. She came closer and grabbed Maria's hand.

"I love Joseph with all my heart and soul. I promise to make your son a happy man. I promise to respect him and protect him until the end of my days!" said Clarisse.

"I know, my dear! And I know how much he love you. You are the center of his world! The only human being he can live without! Joseph is the most wonderful man I ever know. And from the moment he gave his heart to the beautiful queen of Genovia, he remains loyal to you! And believe me, many woman wanted him. So, my dear, when I saw you, the beautiful and powerful queen of Genovia, in my house, looking for my son… I know you will make him the most happy man on Heart." Now, Clarisse was crying also. She wasn't able to control her emotions.

Joseph came closer and cuddle both.

"Hey… The most important woman in my live crying… Why?"

"I'm so happy, sweetheart. A mother's heart always hope… But now… Now I know you are in good hands!" Joseph kiss her forehead.

"I'm getting married with the woman I love. The most clever, beautiful, sweet, sensible, kind and generous woman I ever know! I can not ask for more, mother. She's my life!"

"And you are mine, too!"

Clarisse grabbed Joseph hand and laid her forehead into his chest.

"Can I stay with you tonight?"

"Of course, my dear. I show you your room…"

"No. With you, Joseph! I want sleep in your room. I need you and I…" she looked him but can't say another word…

"My dear… Your desire is my command! But first, let me…" He pic up the telephone…

"Goodnight, Charlotte. Are you steel mad whit me?"

"Well, that depends… And goodnight to you too."

"Charlotte, Her Majesty just return's to Genovia tomorrow morning."

"YES! Yes, yes, yes! I'm so happy, Joe! Don't you never, ever leave her again! Or I personally hung up…"

"Charlotte, my dear friend. I will take good care of her!"

"You better…"

Clarisse step back…

"What? Clarisse?" He pull her closer to him.

"Tomorrow… Take us home, Joseph!"

 **The End**

 **Thank you so much to everyone how read and review my first FunFiction. For the first time in my live, I just don't know how to end a story. And by the way, it's not easy for me to write in English and I sorry for all the mistakes.**

 **Thank you**

 **Kisses**

 **Maria**


End file.
